Chicago PD: Le Cartel
by valelsa46
Summary: Des membres de l'équipe des renseignements doivent s'infiltrer au coeur du Cartel. Une organisation puissante de trafiquant de drogue et d'être humains. Une sombre histoire de vengeance va mettre en péril la vie d'un agent de l'unité. Rating M: mention d'acte barbares.
1. Prologue

Chicago Police Department, Le Cartel.

Il était là, sur cette chaise, il savait que son heure arrivait, ce que ces hommes allaient lui faire et qu'il souffrirait terriblement. Était-il résigné ? Oui, d'une certaine manière. Avait-il encore un brin d'espoir au fond de son esprit ? Oui, c'est ce qui lui permettait de ne pas céder à la panique. Il était un homme bon et digne, il le resterait jusqu'au bout.

Une porte s'ouvre, des bruits de pas qui se dirige inexorablement vers lui, une fin approche ; la sienne.

\- Alors, tu as eu le temps de réfléchir ? Questionna l'homme en face de lui, une *hache à double tranchant dans la main.

\- Tu finiras en prison et tu y pourriras. Rétorqua-t-il.

Ces paroles provoquèrent l'hilarité de son bourreau et ses compagnons.

\- Tu n'as pas réussi a m'avoir sale flic et je suis trop perfectionniste pour laisser des traces. Dit-il en brandissant son arme.

La peur au ventre, l'agent, pieds et poings liés sentit un coup violent dans sa poitrine, le *labrys était planté en lui. Et si l'intensité et la rapidité du geste, lui ont coupé le souffle l'empêchant de crier, la lenteur que l'homme mit pour lui retirer dévoilant une plaie béante qui expulsait des jets de sang le firent hurler de douleur.

Il ferma les yeux tentant de se consacrer sur des images de sa famille, il voulait les voir une dernière fois dans sa mémoire avant de mourir. Mais la réalité, si dure et si froide l'a ramené durement lorsqu'un poignard fut planté dans sa cuisse et que l'homme d'un coup sec descendit jusqu'au genou.

Une pince à la main, après lui avoir fait une piqûre anesthésiante pour ne pas qu'il sombre trop vite, son bourreau lui ouvrit la bouche et arracha ses dents une à une. Pendant qu'un autre lui coupait le bout des doigts. La douleur était partout. Il sombrait petit à petit et c'était ce qu'il voulait, ne plus rien sentir, le reste ne lui importait plus. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'homme qui avait remarqué que son jouet commençait à lui échapper. Sa réaction fût sans appel.

\- Égorgez-le ! S'écria-t-il, en fixant sa proie.

Il pût lire la peur immense lorsque l'un de ses comparses armé d'une machette positionna l'arme sur son cou avant de prendre de l'élan et de la ramener avec force vers l'homme attaché, coupant la tête de manière concise. Celle-ci est tombé en arrière, les yeux du pauvre agent encore ouvert reflétait toujours terreur et douleur.

Non, il n'aura eu aucun répit, le cartel en face de lui n'était pas du genre à faire des cadeaux. Ils ont découpé son corps puis ont répartis les morceaux dans plusieurs tonneaux contenant de l'acide.

Quelques jours plus tard, au large de West Fork (fourche ouest) de la rivière de Chicago, le chef de l'unité des renseignements contemple une affreuse scène de crimes. 3 femmes qui ont été violés et sauvagement assassinés. Leurs seul point commun, la carte d'un agent du FBI sauf que celui-ci se montre introuvable. Est-il coupable ? C'est ce que Hank Voight et son équipe vont essayer de déterminer.


	2. Chapitre 1, partie 1

Chapitre 1: Police vs FBI (partie 1)

Hank Voight était à son bureau, il y avait passé la nuit après avoir été appelé sur les lieux d'un crime abominable. L'agent du FBI Tommy Flanagan avait apparemment été en contact avec ces femmes, puisque sa carte avait été retrouvée sur elles. Mais Voight n'était pas dupe. Et même si l'agent aurait été bien stupide de laisser un tel indice sur ses victimes, il n'en est pas moins plausible, qu'il ai commis là, une grossière erreur.

Cependant, le bureau fédéral ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et ne semblait pas prêt a coopérer. Autrement dit, Voight devait se contenter de résoudre cette affaire en oubliant les fédéraux. Mais cela était mal le connaître. Si Flanagan avait tué ces femmes, il le retrouverait qu'il soit protégé ou pas. Dans le cas contraire, il avait certainement des informations intéressantes en sa possession pour faire avancer l'enquête.

A peine, ses agents furent-ils arrivés que Voight sortit de son bureau pour exposer cette nouvelle affaire. Il accrocha les photos des 3 victimes et celle du suspect sur le tableau.

\- Hier soir, Amy Simmons, Becca Roberts et Maria Gonzales ont été retrouvés morte. Elles n'ont aucun point commun sauf la carte de l'agent du FBI Tommy Flanagan qu'elles avaient sur elle. Expliqua le chef de l'unité face à des visages décomposés qui fixaient les photos.

Personne ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, avant que Voight ne reprenne ses explications. L'un des membres à réagi au nom du suspect, sans le faire savoir. Il ne pouvait croire que Tommy soit responsable de cela. En attendant, il décida de se taire, Voight pourrait le mettre sur la touche. Il voulait éviter cela.

\- Amy Simmons était journaliste au Chicago Sun Times, Maria Gonzales était avocate pour le cabinet Spencer et Becca Roberts travaillait pour Harry Stevenson en tant que femme de ménage. Reprit Voight.

L'agent qui avait réagi au nom de Flanagan fut surpris d'entendre celui de Stevenson.

\- Alvin et Ruzek iront voir au domicile ainsi qu'au lieu de travail de Becca Roberts. Antonio et moi prenons Amy Simmons, Halstead et Lindsay celle qui reste. On ne perd pas de temps.

\- Sergent ! Interrompit Jay.

Celui-ci se retourna et le fixa, signe qu'il attendait qu'il parle.

\- J'ai bien connu Harry Stevenson et je pense que c'est mieux si j'y vais. Déclara-t-il sous les regards ébahis des autres.

\- D'où tu le connais ? Questionna le chef.

\- C'était mon chef d'unité à l'armée.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? Dit-il, sarcastique.

\- Oui chef, je le connais, je sais comment lui parler. Répondit-il sérieusement.

\- Il te fait confiance ?

\- Assurément. Répliqua Jay, confiant.

\- OK, Erin et toi vous échangez avec Alvin et Ruzek.

Ils s'apprêtaient tous à sortir lorsque l'officier Atwater fit son apparition.

\- Vous m'avez demandé Sergent ?

\- Je veux que tu trouve absolument tout de la vie de l'agent Tommy Flanagan, tu vas tomber sur des fichiers cryptés par les fédéraux, quelqu'un va venir t'aider pour ça. Peu importe de quoi, il s'agit, je veux savoir. Tu as carte blanche. Compris ?

\- Oui, Sergent !

Tout le monde est partit. Jay et Erin se dirigeaient vers la demeure de Stevenson.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Bien sûr. Dit-il concentré sur la route.

\- Il était sympa ton chef ?

\- Très.

\- Il a du changer de boulot pour avoir une femme de ménage chez lui.

\- Sûrement.

\- Je t'ais connu plus bavard...

\- Tu veux bien rester dans la voiture. Coupa-t-il, alors qu'il garait la voiture.

\- Quoi ! S'écria-t-elle. C'est hors de question. On est une équipe, t'as oublié ?

\- Non, mais je le connais et il parlera plus facilement si je suis seul.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Tu sais très bien que ce ...

\- Tu as confiance en moi ? L'a t'il stoppé à nouveau.

\- Bien sur mais c'est contraire à la procédure.

\- Je t'assure que tous va bien se passer. Dit-il en cherchant son approbation dans son regard.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle soupira, signe qu'il avait eu gain de cause.

Il s'est dirigé vers la porte d'entrée. En effet, l'ancien major s'était soit reconverti dans un secteur porteur, soit il avait gagné au loto. Il a sonné et rapidement une femme est apparu devant lui.

\- Bonjour, je souhaite parlé avec Harry Stevenson.

\- Vous aviez rendez-vous ?

Il fut décontenancé par la question.

\- Non, mais dites lui que Jay Halstead veut le voir.

\- Je reviens Monsieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit mais son ancien mentor se trouvait face à lui.

\- Jay ! J'ai eu du mal à le croire, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi Harry. Dit-il en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.

\- On va marcher un peu. Dit-il en refermant derrière lui, empêchant Jay d'en voir plus.

\- C'est ta secrétaire ? L'armée semble très loin quand on voit ta maison.

\- Et bien, tu sais la guerre ça va un temps. Et puis, j'ai eu l'occasion de changer de voie, de vie aussi. Et toi ?

\- Je suis dans l'unité des renseignements et c'est pour ça que je suis là.

\- Moi qui croyais que tu venais par courtoisie. Je suis déçu. Affirma-t-il en rigolant.

\- Harry, ta femme de ménage a été retrouvée morte.

\- Quoi ! Mlle Roberts. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Elle est en vacances, enfin était.

\- Tu as revue Tommy depuis ?

\- Tommy ! Flanagan ?

Jay hocha la tête de manière positive.

\- Non, je crois qu'il est entré au FBI mais quel rapport avec ma femme de ménage ?

\- Becca Roberts travaillait ici depuis longtemps ?

\- Environ, 1 an. Elle était discrète, faisait bien son job. Et, tu me connais. Je ne suis pas du genre à me mêler de la vie privée des autres. Alors, si tu veux en savoir plus je te conseille de contacter sa famille. Je crois qu'elle venait de Californie.

\- OK, c'était cool de se revoir même si d'autres conditions aurait été préférable.

\- Tu fais ton boulot, je comprends. Repasse quand tu veux, là, j'ai un rendez-vous.

\- Promis, je reviendrais. Rétorqua Jay en s'éloignant.

Lorsqu'il est arrivé à la voiture, il a ignoré le regard curieux de sa coéquipière.

Alors que Jay roulait beaucoup trop vite. Erin, agacé de ce silence, décida qu'il était temps de savoir ce qui s'était dit, là-bas.

\- Jay ! Que s'est-il passé avec Stevenson.

\- Il a menti.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu rentrer dans la maison, il cache quelque chose. Et puis, il a dit qu'il n'avait pas vu Tommy depuis l'armée et je sais que c'est faux.

\- Tommy ! Tu parles de Flanagan, nôtre suspect ? Tu le connais ? S'écria-t-elle.

\- On était dans le même bataillon.

\- Jay, tu aurais dû le dire à Voight.

\- Pour qu'il m'enlève l'affaire. Je suis sûr que Tommy est innocent autant que Harry m'a menti tout à l'heure.

\- Tu sais où il habite ?

\- Non. Après l'Irak, chacun est parti de son côté.

\- Alors, comment peux-tu être sur que ce n'est pas lui ?

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré un type aussi droit Erin.

\- Les gens peuvent changer. Tu dis toi même que Stevenson...

\- Ça n'a rien à voir Erin. J'ai dit qu'il me faisait confiance pas qu'il était clean.

\- Et tu n'as jamais rien dit ?

\- L'armée c'est pas un camp de vacances. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- En effet. Si tu savais qu'il trempait dans des trafics, tu aurais dû le dénoncer armée ou pas.

\- Si j'avais ouvert ma gueule, je serais mort. Et puis, je n'avais que mes soupçons.

Le silence s'installa dans l'habitacle. Erin avait la sensation de découvrir une autre facette de son collègue. Celle d'un sombre passé, qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

\- Il va falloir en parler à Voight. Et je suis désolé, tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu. Mais la guerre est finie pour toi, si ton ami est innocent on le prouvera.

\- Si tu en parle à Voight, il va m'envoyer en congé de force, tu le sais.

\- De toute manière, il va le savoir. Atwater avait carte blanche, il a sans doute déjà fait le lien. Peut-être même qu'il lui a dit à présent.

\- Je suis capable de faire mon boulot, Erin.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas moi que tu dois convaincre.

Le silence reprit place jusqu'à leurs arrivés au bureau. Tout le monde était déjà là et en vue de la tension qui régnait, Jay comprit qu'il allait passé un sale quart d'heure.

\- Halstead dans mon bureau. Ordonna Voight de sa voix rocailleuse.

Le jeune homme s'y engouffra sans un regard en arrière. En revanche tous fixaient Erin, attendant d'elle des explications. Ce qu'elle ne fît pas, les ignorants royalement, elle est partie se prendre un café.

Dans le bureau de Voight.

\- Tu sais que j'ai besoin que vous soyez tous honnête avec moi. Commença le chef.

\- Je sais.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas dit que tu connaissais Flanagan. Bon sang Halstead, ce type est notre suspect ! Tu comprends ça ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit coupable. Plaida Jay.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses, tu es là pour faire ton boulot. Est-ce que ça, c'est clair ! S'écria Voight.

\- Parfaitement, chef. Assura le jeune agent, debout et droit comme un I.

\- Est-ce que je dois t'envoyer faire un tour aux archives ou à la circulation, le temps que cette affaire soit terminé ? Demanda le chef, menaçant.

\- Non.

\- Bien dans ce cas, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur Flanagan et Stevenson.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Comment s'est passé ta rencontre avec lui ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé étrange. Il a rapidement proposé qu'on aille faire un tour, de sorte que je n'entre pas dans la maison. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il n'avait pas revue Flanagan depuis l'armée, hors, je sais que c'est faux.

\- Je suppose qu'Erin est restée dans la voiture. Affirma Voight.

\- Il aurait été bien plus soupçonneux, ce type est très intelligent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Là-bas, en Irak, sa principale activité était de pactisé avec l'ennemi.

\- Tu as des preuves de ça ?

\- Non mais Tommy en avait. Il a essayé de le faire tomber et au final on s'est fait virer tous les deux. Ce qui était un moindre mal.

\- Ce n'est pas notifié dans ton dossier. Et pourquoi un moindre mal ?

\- Harry n'a jamais su que j'étais celui qui avait aidé Tommy, c'est pour ça que j'ai simplement quitté l'armée. Il sait, que je savais ce qu'il faisait là-bas mais il est persuadé que je l'ai protégé. Pour Tommy, les conditions de son départ ne peuvent pas être mentionné. L'armée avait bien trop confiance en Stevenson pour l'emmener devant la cour. Mais ils savaient que si Tommy restait sur place, il n'en reviendrait pas et personne n'aurait jamais demandé quoique ce soit, simplement parce que ce qui se passe là-bas, y reste.

\- Même avec des preuves ! S'offusqua-t-il.

\- Je suppose qu'il y avait des taupes encore au-dessus de Stevenson. On nous a bien conseillé d'oublier cette histoire. De toute façon, il ne peut pas être jugé ici pour ses crimes de guerre, c'est l'armée qui règle ça.

\- Tu crois que Stevenson a tué ces femmes pour faire accusé Flanagan ?

\- Non, je pense que Stevenson trempe dans des affaires pas net, la drogue sans doute. Tommy a dû le découvrir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Ouais, mais il y a aucun rapport avec nos 3 victimes.

\- Becca Roberts, la femme de ménage a peut-être mis ses oreilles au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Quant à Maria Gonzales, le cabinet Spencer appartient à l'ex-beau père de Stevenson.

\- Tu as dit que Stevenson avait menti, mais toi et ton pote vous n'étiez pas censé vous tenir loin de lui après l'armée ?

\- Tommy était du genre tenace, à l'époque il ne pensait qu'à ça. Il a continué à suivre Harry jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le découvre.

\- Comment ça s'est terminé ?

\- Harry a porté plainte dans le district où je me trouvais.

\- Je vois et tu l'as perdu, c'est ça. Commenta ironiquement son chef.

\- On peut dire ça. Ensuite Tommy et moi on a perdu le contact.

\- Et Stevenson, n'a pas insisté, il n'a pas su que c'était toi.

\- Je suppose qu'il avait trop de chose à cacher pour insister. Et non, il n'a pas fait le lien avec moi. Il ne savait pas que j'étais là.

\- Dois-je encore savoir autre chose ?

Jay fit non de la tête, avant de sortir. Il avait eu chaud sur ce coup-là. Voight avait été prêt à lui retirer son statut, mais il bénéficiait d'une seconde chance. Il comptait bien savoir ce qui était arrivé à son ami et retrouvé les salauds qui l'ont fait disparaitre. Jay était persuadé que Stevenson avait un lien dans cette histoire, mais le passé, lui jouait-il des tours ?


	3. Chapitre 1, partie 2

Chapitre 1: Police vs FBI (partie 2)

Après la confrontation entre Voight et Halstead la tension est retombé. Et même s'ils étaient tous curieux de savoir ce qui s'était dit, le travail était prioritaire.

\- L'appartement de Maria Gonzales était en ordre, elle était célibataire, sans enfants. Elle n'avait plus que sa mère qui se trouve dans une maison de retraite. Commença Adam.

\- En revanche son bureau était sans dessus-dessous. Quelqu'un est passé par là. Il y avait des préservatifs usagés qu'on a envoyés au labo. Termina Alvin.

\- Tu as dit qu'elle était célibataire ? Contra Erin.

\- C'est ce que ses collègues et voisins nous ont affirmés. A savoir si les préservatifs retrouvés ne proviennent pas du viol. Proposa Adam.

\- Impossible, ce serait stupide de laisser pareil traces derrière soit. Assura le chef.

\- Dans ce cas, espérons que ce soit une erreur de leur part. Ajouta Antonio, pas convaincu.

\- Amy Simmons, était journaliste, ce qui laisse supposé qu'elle avait tendance à fourrer son nez partout. Avec Antonio, on a récupéré tous ses fichiers chez elles comme à son bureau. Alors au boulot. Ordonna le chef.

Le cas de Becca Roberts n'avait pas été mentionné, puisque sa famille qui vivait en Californie avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle se trouvait à Chicago. L'annonce de sa mort avait bien entendu été difficile mais la mère de la jeune fille avait dit "Je me doutais qu'un jour, ça arriverait. Becca n'est pas méchante, elle fait juste confiance aux mauvaises personnes".

La nuit tombait progressivement sur la ville et tout le monde sauf Ruzek qui se trouvait en bas, était encore plongé dans les dossiers journalistiques d'Amy Simmons, lorsqu'un homme fit son apparition, poursuivit par Platt en colère. Hank est sortit de son bureau immédiatement en entendant ce bordel.

\- Vous êtes Hank Voight ? Questionna l'importun.

\- Et vous ?

\- Je suis Travis O'connor, FBI. Se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main.

\- Votre patron, Macpherson, avait la flemme de bougé son cul ? Demanda Voight en gardant les mains dans ses poches.

\- C'est moi qui suis en charge de cette affaire dorénavant et je réquisitionne toutes vos infos. Affirma-t-il en souriant niaisement.

\- Allez au diable ! Ces femmes ont été retrouvés dans ma ville, c'est mon enquête.

\- Cette histoire tient du ressort du FBI à présent. Vous n'avez plus aucun droit.

\- Dégagez de mon district et revenez avec votre patron, après on verra. Contra le chef de l'unité.

L'homme en face était loin d'être ravie, en réalité, il bouillonnait de rage.

\- Vous faite entraves à une enquête fédérale, vous allez le regretter. Menaça-t-il avant de partir en trombe.

\- Tu as gagné du temps, mais ça ne suffira pas. Déclara Alvin en fixant Hank.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas en perdre. Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

\- J'ai quelque chose, je crois ! S'écria Erin.

Cette révélation stoppa tout le monde dans leurs actions.

\- J'ai trouvé des bons de livraisons, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça se trouve au port, entrepôt numéro 18.

\- Le rapport avec notre affaire ? S'imposa le chef.

\- Ce morceau de journal, 30 kilos de cocaïnes ont été retrouvés dans l'entrepôt, juste à côté et c'est Maria Gonzales, l'avocate, qui a défendu le suspect. Alfredo Dos Santos.

\- Il s'en est tiré ? S'offusqua Voight.

\- Non, mais Amy Simmons était persuadé qu'il avait un complice. Peut-être allons nous le croiser. Suggéra Erin.

\- Espérons-le. On décolle dans 10 minutes. Atwater sort moi un plan du port. Décida le chef.

Quelques minutes après, l'équipe était prête. Voight, Antonio et Halstead passerai par devant, Alvin et Lindsay par derrière, Ruzek avait ordre d'attendre plus loin pour surveiller l'arrivé de potentiel trafiquant. Le groupe d'intervention arriverait 5 minutes après eux.

20 minutes après, ils étaient en place. L'endroit semblait désert mais chacun d'entre eux savaient qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Le silence régnait en maître, seul le phare éclairait légèrement l'allée et le bruit des bateaux au loin. Halstead eu alors une idée. Chaque entrepôt avait un bateau c'était la condition sinéquanone pour louer un quai, logique. Jay décida de faire exploser le bateau pour voir ce qui se passerait mais l'idée n'était pas du goût de son supérieur.

\- Bien sûr, annonçons que nous sommes là, ça fera pareil.

\- Ils ne se sentent pas menacé, ils sortiront pour voir ce qui se passe et on pourra juger des effectifs. De toute façon, vous avez une meilleure option, patron ?

\- D'accord, fait-le mais si ça foire, je t'en tiendrais personnellement responsable.

\- J'en attendais pas moins. Marmonna Jay, en se dirigeant vers la voiture pour récupérer des explosifs.

Alors qu'il revenait vers le quai, il aperçut un groupe d'homme qui se dirigeait vers ses coéquipiers.

\- Des hommes arrivent vers vous. Prévint-il.

Bien décidé à faire diversion en cas de besoin, il est partit vers le bateau. Il n'y avait personne dedans. Il a donc mis en place toute son artillerie et est retourné vers l'équipe mais avant qu'il ne les rejoignent, des coups de feux ont retentis. Il a enclenché la bombe et s'est planqué dans un buisson.

Il avait misé juste, l'explosion avait fait se découvrir, une partie des malfrats. Jay tirait sur tout ceux qui pouvaient touché ses collègues.

De leurs côtés, ils appréciaient la diversion qui leur avait permis d'investir les lieux. Ils se doutaient bien que Jay était responsable des tirs qui avait empêché une dizaine d'hommes de se retourné.

Au moment où il réalisa que tout était sous contrôle dans l'entrepôt, il vît un homme s'enfuir en courant en direction de la jetée. Instantanément, il s'élança à sa poursuite. L'homme courait vite mais Jay également. Ils passèrent devant une vingtaine de container avant d'arrivée vers un grillage d'au moins deux mètres et de passé par dessus, puis de continuer leur ascension sur 500 m, ils étaient sur la jeté et la hauteur entre l'eau et le bord était d'environ 20 mètres. Impossible à cette hauteur de sauté sur un bateau en marche, de plus ils étaient trop loin. L'homme qui fatiguait décida qu'il était temps de semer le flic. Il entreprît de prendre un otage mais c'était sans compter sur l'agent qui avait redoublé de vitesse et le percuta, les faisant tombés à l'eau. La chute fût vertigineuse, tellement que l'homme secoué par le choc perdit connaissance. Jay le ramena à la nage, vers le quai où son équipe l'attendait.

\- Il est mort ? S'enquit Ruzek qui se tenait la tête.

\- Non, juste un peu sonné et toi ? Questionna Jay.

\- Il m'ont surpris, j'ai rien pût faire, ils étaient quatre. Se défendit-il.

\- Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'on a failli se faire surprendre. Intervint le chef, avant d'ajouter. Beau boulot Halstead, tu peux l'interroger.

Ce dernier se demandait s'il devait le prendre comme une faveur mais se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit. L'homme qu'il avait appréhender Alejandro Santana était un trafiquant de drogue bien connu des services de polices mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait jamais eu assez de preuves pour l'arrêter. Celui-ci était au district 21, l'équipe allait suivre lorsque le chef du groupe d'intervention les a interrompus.

\- Il faut que vous veniez voir ça ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Vous avez trouvez quoi ? Demanda Voight.

\- Un corps, enfin, je crois qu'il n'y en qu'un.

Par ces paroles énigmatiques, toute l'équipe fit demi-tour. Et quelle ne fût pas leur réaction lorsqu'ils ont découvert des morceaux de corps répartit dans plusieurs tonneaux et baignant dans de l'acide.

\- Vous croyez qu'on va pouvoir l'identifier ? Interrogea Ruzek.

\- Aucune idée. Répondit Alvin calmement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ça mais chaque fois, il se demandait comment un homme pouvait être capable d'en arriver là. C'était de la barbarie pure et simple et il fallait avoir le cœur sacrément bien accroché pour supporter la vue de ce genre de scène. Jay de son côté avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Lorsque le légiste est arrivé, une partie de l'équipe était partie. Il constata, qu'on lui avait coupé le bout des doigts pour empêcher la reconnaissance par empreintes, même si avec l'acide, cela aurait été compliqué. On lui avait également arraché les dents, "les mecs qui ont fait ça sont fous, mais ils savent ce qu'ils font", avait affirmé le légiste à Hank Voight. En conclusion, il était impossible pour lui d'établir l'identité de la victime. Le corps était resté trop longtemps dans l'acide, la peau se décollait pour ce qui en restait. Il ne pouvait même pas déterminer à quand remontait la mort. C'était un homme, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait affirmer.

Jay de son côté se trouvait face à Santana, celui-ci était muet comme une carpe. Mais être accusé de viol allait peut-être lui délié la langue.

\- Violeur, assassin, trafiquant de drogue. Tu vas en prendre pour perpète. Exposa Jay.

\- J'ai violé personne moi ! Vous racontez n'importe quoi.

Jay lui mit la photo de Maria Gonzales devant les yeux.

\- Elle a été tuée après avoir été violée. On a retrouvé ton ADN sur des préservatifs dans son bureau.

\- Et vous croyez que je les aurais laissé là si c'était un viol. Elle était consentante, elle aimait ça.

\- Vous entreteniez une relation avec elle ?

\- Une relation, vous êtes malade. Elle a défendu un pote à moi, parce que elle m'aimait bien, je crois. Alors pour la remercier j'ai couché avec.

\- Votre pote est en prison ! S'offusqua Erin, pas dupe.

\- Ouais, elle a foiré mais elle a essayé et puis elle avait un corps de déesse. On s'est vu plusieurs fois et puis c'est tout.

\- A qui appartient le corps qu'on a retrouvé dans l'entrepôt ? Questionna Jay.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! S'énerva le jeune agent en le prenant par le col.

\- Je sais pas ! Lâché moi, je sais pas qui c'est. J'ai tué personne ! Cria-t-il. Vous êtes malade vous, je vais porté plainte. Ajouta-t-il

\- Si tu ne me dis pas rapidement ce que tu sais, je vais te donner de véritable raison de te plaindre. susurra Jay à l'oreille du prisonnier.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, vous n'avez rien contre moi. Et vous me menacez, après m'avoir agressé. Je veux un avocat.

\- On est en rupture de stock. Nous avons assez de preuves contre vous pour vous envoyer en prison, jusqu'à votre mort. Alors maintenant, il faut parler. Affirma Erin.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Voight était déjà dans la pièce.

\- Halstead, emmène le dans la cage, il ne dira rien ici.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour exécuter les ordres de son patron. Une fois en bas, Voight avait demandé à Jay de sortir mais il avait tenu à rester. Le chef avait vue la détermination et la fureur dans les yeux de son agent, il a donc accepter.

Ils ont attaché Santana par les pieds, il avait donc la tête en bas. Les deux flics ont attendu que l'homme n'en puisse plus pour poser les questions.

\- Tu vas répondre à mes questions maintenant ? Interrogea Jay.

\- Va te faire foutre, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, je veux mon avocat.

Voight, le frappa violemment dans le ventre à l'aide d'un poing américain.

\- Si tu veux, ne dis rien. Nous on va rester là et attendre que ton cerveau éclate. Affirma Voight.

\- Vous êtes dingue, les flics ne font pas ça, vous n'avez pas le droit.

\- Arrête de répéter ça ! S'énerva Jay en lui envoyant son poing dans la gueule.

Santana saignait du nez et de l'arcade, de plus la sensation de n'être plus qu'un pantin s'intensifiait. Ces pourris allaient le tuer.

\- Je ne sais pas comment, il s'appelle, je ne l'ai pas tué. J'ai tué personne ! Pleura-t-il.

\- Qui ? Donne-moi un nom et tu auras ton avocat. Affirma le chef.

\- Pulpo.

\- Pulpo ! C'est pas un nom ça. Je ne suis pas du genre à rigoler...

\- Je vous dit la vérité. Clama-t-il en coupant Hank. C'est comme ça qu'il se fait appelé, je fais disparaître les corps pour lui mais c'est tout.

\- C'est suffisant pour finir au trou. Déclara Jay en sortant.

Il ne savait rien de plus, inutile de continuer. Jay doutait même que ce soit lui qui ait violé et tué les femmes. Il serait condamné pour trafic de drogue et complicité dans des crimes barbares.

Le moment du débriefing arrivé, le nom de Pulpo fit réagir Antonio.

\- Pulpo, vous dîtes ? S'interloqua-t-il.

Voight et Halstead hochèrent positivement la tête.

\- Ce type, c'est Adres Dias, je l'ais poursuivis pendant deux ans sans jamais pouvoir l'attrapé ou prouvé quoique ce soit. C'est un malade, il aime faire mal, il n'a aucun scrupule et il est maître dans l'art de la torture. Expliqua Antonio.

\- C'est donc lui qui aurait fait ça à cet homme. Mais pourquoi ? S'interrogea Erin.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que Pulpo était à la tête du Cartel. Trafique de drogue et d'être humains. Les flics qui l'ont infiltré, ne sont jamais revenus. Répondit Antonio.

\- Alors, c'est un flic. Mais il nous faut un lien avec nos 3 victimes. Conclu Voight.

\- Stevenson. Il avait un passif avec Tommy et sa femme de ménage a été retrouvé morte avec sa carte du FBI. Je pense que le cadavre, c'est Tommy Flanagan. Déclara Jay.

\- Si c'est le cas on va être emmerder par les fédéraux. Ajouta Alvin.

A ce moment-là, Patrick Macpherson fit son apparition.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide. Dit-il contre toute-attente.

\- C'est à dire ? S'enquit Voight.

\- Nous avons un code pour reconnaître nos hommes, il s'agit d'un tatouage. Nous avons put identifier Flanagan grâce à cela. Très peu de monde savait qu'il était en infiltration et je crois que nous avons une taupe.

\- Vous voulez qu'on infiltre un agent chez vous ? Demanda Voight, surpris.

\- Oui, je veux aussi la tête du Cartel, je n'ai plus d'agent de confiance. Je veux que Tommy Flanagan soit vengé.

\- J'irais, je vais les infiltrés. Affirma Jay.

\- Hors de question, Stevenson sait que tu es flic et s'il est impliqué là-dedans, il en parlera forcément à son complice. S'interposa le chef.

\- Il n'aura pas affaire à lui, c'est un type prudent. Je m'occupe de surveiller Stevenson, de toute façon tant qu'il ne se sent pas menacé, il n'a aucune raison de contacter le mafieux. Déclara le chef du FBI.

Un accord tacite était passé entre les deux chefs. La coopération serait compliqué, mais pas impossible.

\- Je dois aller voir la famille pour leur annoncer. Voici ma carte, dès que vous êtes prêts, je serai là. Dit-il avant de faire demi-tour, laissant l'équipe ébahis par ce retournement de situation.

Voight ordonna à chacun de rentrer, les prochains jours, les prochaines semaines sûrement, allait être difficile.

\- Jay ! Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta Erin.

\- J'ai déjà été en mission sous couverture Erin, je m'en sortirai.

\- T'as intérêt. Menaça-t-elle, en le frappant à l'épaule.

\- Tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi comme ça, partenaire. Rigola-t-il.

\- Tu feras attention. Dit-elle, son sérieux retrouvé.

\- Promis.

\- Jay, si tu veux parler de ton ami, je suis là.

\- Merci, je vais bien. Alors à demain. Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit !

Elle avait la tête pleine de doute, les mains qui tremblaient de peur, le cœur qui battait trop vite. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

A suivre ...


	4. Chapitre 2, partie 1

Chapitre 2 : Démantèlement, partie 1

Le lendemain matin, toute l'équipe était réuni pour organiser la suite des opérations. Contre toute attente, Voight avait intégré Burgess et Atwater à l'équipe.

\- Halstead et Burgess, vous avez dans l'enveloppe devant vous des papiers tout neuf. Vous devez connaître par cœur votre histoire pour ensuite infiltrer le Cartel.

Erin voulu l'interrompre, mais il l'en empêcha d'un signe de la main.

\- Antonio et Alvin, vous resterez en planque pour couvrir leurs arrières, si besoin, il y a des identités pour vous intégrer également. Ruzek, tu vas aller bosser chez les fédéraux mener une enquête interne. Je veux que tu me trouve la taupe. Lindsay, Atwater et moi on continue l'enquête en parallèle. Cette affaire est notre priorité.

Jay était désormais Josh Thomas, 28 ans. Orphelins, depuis l'âge de 12 ans. Il a commencé le trafic de drogue peu après. Il a commis son premier meurtre à 16 ans. Il est considéré comme dangereux, efficace et rapide dans ses transactions.

Kim se nommait Lena Adams, 25 ans. D'abord fille de bonne famille elle a sombré dans la drogue depuis la mort de ses proches. Elle a besoin de sa dose et fait tout pour l'avoir. Elle est principalement là en tant que jouet de Josh Thomas.

Alvin avait une identité qu'il connaissait bien. Pour l'occasion, s'il en avait besoin, il l'a reprendrait.

Antonio serait si besoin Franck Marinelo, un flic ripoux qui contre bonne paye, faisait disparaître les preuves.

Ruzek serait l'agent Daniel Blanchard. Il est sortit diplômé de Quantico et a rapidement gravis les échelons. Il intègre donc, le service des crimes violent rattaché à la ville de Chicago, en tant que partenaire de l'agent Travis O'connor.

Macpherson le chef du FBI, était au courant pour l'infiltration. Il avait même des soupçons qu'il conservait pour lui ne voulant influencer personne.

Chacun avait donc sa mission, le moment était venu d'entrer en action. Il fallait prévoir un plan pour mettre Halstead et Burgess en première ligne.

Un convoi de drogue qui doit être détruite est prévu pour le lendemain. Voight a demandé à être en charge de ce stock. Au début réticent le commandant Fischer à finalement donné son aval après d'interminables explications.

Il était donc convenue que Jay alias Josh attaquera le camion en compagnie de Kim alias Lena et avec l'aide d'Antonio alias Franck. Ensuite, l'histoire fera la une des journaux. Et en vue de la quantité et de la qualité de la marchandise, ils espéraient que Pulpo ou l'un de ses partisans viendrait chercher Halstead pour faire affaire.

En attendant Erin avait un compte à régler avec Hank. Alors qu'il rangeait ses dossiers dans son bureau, elle est entrée sans prendre la peine de frappé ; chose qui agaça le chef.

\- Hank ! Il faut qu'on parle. Dit-elle vivement.

Il ne répondit rien, pas impressionné du tout.

\- Pourquoi tu as mis Burgess sur cette affaire ? Elle n'a jamais fait d'infiltration.

\- Je n'ai aucun ordre ou leçon à recevoir de toi, Erin. Ici, c'est moi qui commande.

\- Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi. Tu crois que je replongerais aussi facilement ?

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai besoin de toi ici. Et c'est une bonne occasion pour voir ce que Burgess vaut sur le terrain.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'il y a autre chose mais sache que je ne suis pas d'accord. Jay et moi, nous sommes partenaires et on se fait confiance. Et changer les équipes aussi soudainement, c'est du suicide et tu le sais bien. Est-ce que tu veux qu'il se fasse tuer ou quoi ?

\- Tu es amoureuse de lui ou quoi ? Rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

\- C'est donc ça ton problème. Tu crois que lui et moi avons rompu ta règle fondamentale ? Et bien la réponse est non, Hank.

\- En effet, pas pour le moment. Mais, ça n'a rien à voir avec ma décision Erin. Tu l'as dit toi même, vous êtes partenaires, et dans une mission comme celle-ci le meilleur moyen de le protéger est de rester éloigné. C'est logique.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ! Contra-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Vous vous connaissez trop bien Erin. Avec Burgess, ils ne bossent même pas ensemble. Par habitude, elle va agir en mesure du plus haut gradé et le laisser faire tout en restant près de lui. Avec toi, ce type aurait immédiatement repéré deux flics, et t'as pas besoin d'un dessin pour imaginer la suite. Affirma-t-il sérieusement.

La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi dire, comprenant qu'il avait là, de bons arguments. Néanmoins, elle était persuadé que Voight était fier de son coup d'avoir écarté Jay de sa vie pendant une durée indéterminée. Mais qui serait pour elle, infiniment longue. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se départir de cette angoisse qui la tiraillait depuis que son partenaire s'était porté volontaire pour cette mission à haut-risque.

Elle est sortit sans dire un mot du bureau du chef, puis s'est rapidement dirigé vers Jay. Elle avait besoin de lui parler avant que tout ça ne commence.

\- Hey ! Tu parviens à tout retenir ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Pas tout non, je pense qu'il va me falloir la soirée pour bien connaître la vie de Josh Thomas. Répondit-il, toujours les yeux rivés sur ses documents.

\- Oh ! Fît elle, apparemment déçue.

Ce qui eut le mérite d'attirer sur elle l'attention du jeune homme.

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. C'est juste que cette mission risque de durée un moment et...

\- Si tu veux on peut passer la soirée ensemble, tu me feras réviser. Coupa-t-il en brandissant ses feuilles.

\- D'accord, je serais chez toi vers 20h30 avec des pizzas. Dit-elle ravie sans pour autant le montrer.

Ils se trouvaient tous à leur bureau respectif, sachant qu'ils ne bougeraient pas aujourd'hui, l'enquête sur le Cartel demeurait prioritaire. Ainsi, la journée passa lentement, en silence, chacun vaquant à des occupations diverses. Il était question pour la moitié d'entre eux de rapport en retard. Jay en avait aussi, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Lorsque l'heure de partir arriva, Antonio proposa de se retrouver tous ensemble autour d'une bière, ce soir-là. Alvin devait emmener sa femme et sa fille au restaurant, ce qui l'excluait. Adam, Kim et Kevin répondirent favorablement. Voight qui contemplait l'équipe depuis son bureau constata que Jay et Erin étaient partis séparément mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait dit oui à Antonio. Il se dit qu'il irait bien rendre visite à Erin pour voir si elle était chez elle, puis finalement décida de se joindre au reste de son équipe dans le bar de la caserne 51.

L'ambiance y était bonne, et quelques pompiers vinrent se joindre à eux. Rapidement, une bière en appela une autre et ainsi de suite. Voight ne manqua pas de remarquer l'échange de regard entre Ruzek et Burgess et il se dit que vraiment, il n'était pas une agence matrimoniale. Tandis que Kevin faisait la connaissance de la nouvelle recrue de l'ambulance 61, Sylvie Brett.

De leurs côtés Jay et Erin passaient une bonne soirée pizzas et bière, confortablement installé dans le canapé. Elle tenait les documents dans ses mains et posait différente question à son coéquipier sur sa nouvelle identité.

\- Alors, voyons. Dis moi un peu qui est Josh Thomas. Je veux savoir son âge, l'endroit où il a vécu, un peu tout quoi.

\- Même le nom de l'hôpital où il est né ? Demanda-t-il taquin.

Elle acquiesça du regard, elle ne laisserai rien passer. Jay devra tout connaître par cœur, il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Bien, alors. Fît il, mine de réfléchir. Il est né le 18 Juin 1987 au Bellevue Hospital Center à New York. Il a vécu là-bas jusqu'à l'âge de 12 ans, il a perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture cette année-là, le 22 Août 1999. Il a été viré de la famille d'accueil où il vivait depuis parce qu'il était indiscipliné.

Erin souri à ce mot, il était pour elle un peu faible pour décrire le caractère de Josh Thomas mais peu importe, jusque là, il avait tout bon et cela la rassurait un peu.

\- Quel est le motif et la date de ta première arrestation ?

Le jeune homme blêmit à la question, bordel, il avait un blanc. Toute sa journée, il n'avait fait que lire et relire ces fichus papiers et il était incapable de se rappeler de la moitié de ce qu'ils contenaient sur l'identité de son alias. Erin s'est aperçu de la confusion de son ami.

\- Hey, Jay ! C'est bon, prends ton temps. Tu vas y arriver.

\- Erin, je ne sais plus. J'ai besoin d'une bière. Dit-il en se levant de sa place.

Il revint environ cinq minutes plus tard avec deux bières, l'air plus détendu.

\- Merci. Dit-elle.

Ils se sont regardés, chacun pensait à quelque chose en particulier mais aucun d'entre eux ne l'aurait admis. Après une gorgée de bière, il entreprit de répondre à la question.

\- Il a tué un type, un chef de gang qui trainait sur son territoire. Et c'était le... le 17 juillet 2003, il a été arrêter 4 jours plus tard.

\- Bien. Comment t'as fait ? Toute à l'heure tu avais oublié.

\- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai pris mon temps.

Elle le fixa pas convaincue du tout.

\- Je n'ai pas triché Erin, quel intérêt j'aurais à faire ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais triché. C'est juste que c'est surprenant. Dit-elle, gardant bien sous silence la peur qu'elle avait au fond d'elle.

Et si cela se reproduisait devant Pulpo, aucune chance qu'une bière lui fasse retrouvé ses esprits avant qu'il ne soit mort. Elle conserva pour elle ses doutes, il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle entreprit de poursuivre l'interrogatoire.

\- Quelle est ta spécialité dans le domaine criminel ?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va me poser la question comme ça ? Se moqua-t-il.

\- Peu importe, il le fera d'une manière ou d'un autre. Il voudra savoir comment tu t'organise. Répliqua-t-elle sérieuse.

\- Josh est un trafiquant de drogue qui travaille seul en général mais ça ne rapporte plus assez. Il veut toujours plus d'argent, peu importe les risques. Il est rapide et ne laisse aucune trace. Il tue s'il a besoin de le faire seulement et a toujours besoin d'une femme auprès de lui, un peu comme un faire-valoir. Annonça-t-il.

\- Jay, tu te rends compte que tu vas devoir tôt ou tard, parler de lui comme si c'était toi ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Je serais lui le moment venu Erin, pas avant.

\- Bien dans ce cas, passons à une question non-négligeable. Pourquoi tu as décidé de travailler en groupe ?

\- Et bien c'est eux qui vont venir me voir et je vais accepté pour le fric. Rien que pour le fric.

\- Il va aussi vouloir comprendre la présence de Ki.. de Léna.

\- Elle est le jouet de Josh, rien de plus mais personne n'y touche à part lui.

Sur ces derniers mots, Erin se renfrogna. Voight devait bien jubiler de la situation, et elle ne pouvait empêcher une pointe de jalousie apparaître dans son esprit.

\- Tu vas devoir le prouver, tu le sais. Embrasser Kim, un peu contre son gré, des choses comme ça. Dit-elle, le cœur lourd.

\- Je sais Erin, mais on verra. Je peux apprendre la vie de ce type. Je n'ai aucune envie de te montrer ce qu'il est sensé être capable de faire.

\- Tu es prêt ? Interrogea-t-elle.

\- D'après toi ? A t-il renvoyer la question.

\- Et bien tu connais tout par cœur. Ne reste plus qu'a entrer dans la peau du personnage.

\- Je ferais ça demain. Assura-t-il en prenant la main de sa coéquipière dans la sienne.

Et alors que la soirée était à une heure bien avancé, aucun des deux jeunes gens n'avaient envies de penser à autre chose que l'instant présent. Est-ce qu'elle devait faire un pas maintenant ou attendre des jours plus propices. Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire maintenant ou attendre la fin de sa mission.

Sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, plongé dans leurs pensées, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Ce n'est que lorsque leurs lèvres se sont rencontrés, qu'ils ont réalisés l'ampleur de la situation. Ils voulaient approfondir mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'a avoué. Attendre, ils avaient décidé, chacun de leurs côtés que c'était la meilleure solution.

Ils se sont lentement séparé, il était temps pour Erin de rentrer chez-elle. Il y a eu un léger malaise, rapidement dissipé par un accord non-verbale mais tacite. Ils en reparleraient le moment venu, c'était une promesse.

\- On se voit demain. Dit-elle sur le pas de la porte.

Il acquiesça du regard, son sourire confiant vissé sur son visage. Elle sourit en retour avant de partir.

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 2, partie 2

Chapitre 2 : Démantèlement, partie 2

Le lendemain matin, le chef du FBI et Hank Voight discutaient de la mise en scène qui se déroulerait dans la soirée pour faire repérer Josh Thomas par le Cartel.

\- Le camion doit partir de l'entrepôt des scellés de Michigan Avenue à 18 heures. Il faut compter environ 1 heure pour arriver à destination. Une fois sur Lake Street nous longerons le métro sur 11 kilomètres vers l'est jusqu'à Canal Street IZ (industrial zone). L'incinérateur se trouve deux rue derrière et si tous se passe comme prévue nous serons dans cette zone aux alentours de 19 heures. Nous serons attaqués avant d'atteindre notre but et bien sûr, là où nous sommes certains de ne pas être dérangés. Dit-il

\- Vous avez déjà répartis les équipes ? Questionna Macpherson.

\- Oui, nous sommes prêts et vous ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai prévenu l'agent O'connor qu'il allait avoir un nouveau partenaire. Il a mal réagît mais je ne lui laisse pas le choix. En revanche votre agent devra tout faire pour s'intégrer avec lui et gagner sa confiance y compris des choses pas très louable.

\- Vous croyez qu'il sera assez stupide pour emmener avec lui un nouveau collègue dans ses magouilles ? S'insurgea Voight.

\- Je crois que dans la mesure où Blanchard est un nouveau sortit fraîchement de l'école, il n'aura pas le choix et c'est une chance pour nous. Néanmoins, votre agent est à la base un homme honnête, il va falloir qu'il fasse semblant de protester quelques temps. S'il abdique trop vite, O'connor trouvera ça louche, en effet.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que ça puisse être aussi simple. Contra Voight.

\- Mais ça n'a rien de facile, bien au contraire. Si votre homme ne joue pas le jeu de manière exemplaire, il est mort. Et quand je dis ça, ça implique de vraiment devenir Blanchard, sans aucune demi-mesure. A aucun moment, il ne doit baisser sa garde et si vous pensez qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur, trouvez immédiatement un remplaçant.

\- Ok, je pense que ça ira. De toute façon nous manquons de temps et il est le seul que votre agent n'a pas vu. Déclara Voight, en se dirigeant vers Ruzek.

Le chef du FBI souffla, décidément cette histoire devenait de plus en plus compliqué à gérer. Il avait affirmé pouvoir s'occuper du cas de Stevenson mais il espérait vraiment qu'il y parviendrait avant que celui-ci ne dénonce l'agent Halstead au Cartel. Il y avait un arrière goût d'inachevé dans tout ça, quelque chose de crucial qu'il devrait savoir mais qui lui échappait. Il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cela, Voight également. Quant à Erin son pressentiment ne faiblissait pas, plus le temps passait et plus la boule dans son ventre augmentait.

Ruzek était seul dans la salle de pause lorsque Voight a débarqué subitement.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Questionna le chef.

\- Euh, très bien, Sergent.

Voight resta là, à le fixer quelques instants ce qui mit mal à l'aise le jeune flic.

\- Tu es inconscient, et agis souvent sans réfléchir. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un ordre et cela doit changer. C'est clair ! S'écria Voight en le pointant du doigt.

\- Très clair. Affirma Ruzek surpris par ces reproches soudain.

\- Tu vas en mission d'infiltration Ruzek, ce ne sont pas des vacances dans une autre unité. Là-bas, tu seras Daniel Blanchard et personne d'autre alors tu as intérêt à entrer dans la peau du personnage, vite fait. Ordonna Voight.

\- Je ferais ce qu'il faut, chef. Je vous assures qu'il n'y aura rien pour compromettre ma mission.

\- Je l'espère pour toi, parce que tu n'auras qu'une seule chance. Mis en garde le chef avant de se détourner.

Ces paroles sont restés gravés dans la tête du jeune homme. Il comprenait à présent que s'il échouait, c'était la mort pour lui.

Le soir-même,

17H45, le convoi dirigé par Voight partait de l'entrepôt des scellés. Erin était à ses côtés, tandis que Alvin et Antonio se trouvaient devant et Atwater avec Roman en fin de cortège.

Jay et Kim arrivaient à l'emplacement prévue dans la rue en sens unique environ 800 mètres avant l'incinérateur. Le reste de l'équipe viendrait donc de la gauche puisque à droite, un grand champ en partie abandonné faisait office de paysage aux agents.

Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement et le silence amplifiait la tension déjà palpable. Jay n'était pas inquiet pour lui, il connaissait ce genre de situation, en revanche sa collègue était ce qu'on appelle crûment une bleue. Bien sûr qu'elle était doué dans son job, mais jusque là, elle n'avait jamais fait d'infiltration. Et commencer par une organisation comme le Cartel, semblait très optimiste pour ne pas dire suicidaire de la part de Voight. Néanmoins, il était conscient qu'avec Erin, ils auraient probablement été repérés. La différence c'est qu'il lui faisait confiance et ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Il a longuement médité sur le fait que Kim serait pour lui du boulot en plus dans cette histoire, consistant à la protéger. En réalité, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était bien ça. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir la protéger et s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, jamais, il ne se le pardonnerait.

\- Nous y sommes, c'est le moment de se faire confiance. Non ? Tenta Kim qui ne supportait plus ce silence.

\- Nous y serons lorsque ce type sera face à nous. Pour l'instant, ce n'est rien. Contredit-il

\- Je peux y arriver Jay, tu crois devoir tout faire seul, mais je suis là pour t'aider. Et surtout, je ne suis pas faible, je saurais me défendre. Alors cesse de faire comme si ma vie pesait sur tes épaules. Se défendit-elle.

\- Je m'en doute, mais je suis l'agent et toi l'officier donc je suis responsable de ce qui t'arrives, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais gérer. Affirma-t-il.

Soudain, la première voiture fît son apparition. Jay attendit qu'Atwater soit passé avant de les suivre et de se garer dans le milieu de la route, chose qu'Antonio fît également devant. Il sortit du véhicule suivit de son collègue très étonné.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fous, y'a encore au moins 600 mètres ? S'écria Alvin.

Pour seul réponse Antonio s'est retourné et lui a tiré une balle en plein cœur, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Voight et Lindsay sont sortis et ils s'apprêtaient à arrêter Antonio. Mais derrière, Jay et Kim avaient surpris les deux agents, munis d'un silencieux, Jay leur avait mis chacun une balle dans la tête.

Ils se sont dirigés vers Voight et Lindsay en les tenant en joue. Les deux agents ont baissé leurs armes comprenant qu'ils étaient cernés.

\- Merci, tu auras ta part. Fît Jay, dans la direction d'Antonio. Chérie prend la bagnole et rejoint moi où tu sais. Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Kim.

Il est ensuite monté dans le camion et après avoir coupé tout moyen pour la police de le localisé, s'est enfui avec.

De leurs côtés, Voight et Lindsay aidaient Antonio à prendre des photos de la mise en scène, notamment les corps des 3 agents. Puis ont mis le feu aux voitures comme pour faire disparaître les preuves. La boîte noire du camion laissé là, par Jay, intentionnellement, suffirait pour attirer la cible. Jin trafiquerait un peu la vidéo si besoin.

L'horloge indiquait 19 heures 15 et le plan avait fonctionné comme prévue, mais c'était le plus facile. Erin récupéra sa voiture qu'elle avait laissé plus loin, le matin. Antonio et Voight sont partis avec elle. Platt est venue pour raccompagner Alvin, Atwater et Roman.

Jay et Kim se sont retrouvés pour stocker la drogue et ensuite faire disparaître le camion. Ils avaient une planque méconnu des services de police et qui n'attirerait pas l'attention des trafiquants. Désormais, ne restait plus pour eux, qu'à attendre et le plus dur était encore à faire.

La disparition de la drogue et le meurtre de trois policiers par deux inconnus avait fait le tour des informations en seulement quelques heures. Antonio jouait bien son rôle de simple officier, sous le nom de Marinelo, qui avait eu beaucoup de chance face à ces deux criminels. Ceci était bien sûr pour les caméras. Voight et Erin était resté en retrait, il ne devait pas apparaître à l'écran. Il était prévue qu'Antonio explique pourquoi, ils ne les avaient pas tués eux aussi.

La vidéo de la mise en scène, amélioré par Jin n'avait pas été diffusé mais conservé par Antonio pour que Jay ai une preuve de ses actes face au Cartel. Jin affirmait que n'ayant pas tellement changé le contenu, il était impossible que le fameux Pulpo y voit quoique ce soit.

Ce fût deux jours après le "dit" drame qu'un homme se manifesta. Bien entendu, c'est Antonio qu'il a choisit d'aborder. Cet homme était bien placé dans l'organisation et le grand patron avait confiance en lui pour cette mission qui consistait à retrouver le flic et à le faire parler. Il n'avait pas prévue que celui-ci serait si loquace, jusqu'au moment de visionné la vidéo. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de le tuer, comprenant là que cet homme Franck Marinelo (couverture d'Antonio), allait le mener vers Josh Thomas pour qui, il avait une proposition alléchante. Il a bien entendu pensé à le questionner sur le sort des deux officiers du camion, Antonio a répondu qu'il les retenaient prisonniers, que c'était personnel. Ce ne fût pas si simple de le convaincre. Antonio décida de s'expliquer.

\- Un jour, il a découvert que je récupérais la coke de certaines interventions, mais au lieu de me dénoncer, il a envoyé mes enfants loin de moi.

\- Et la fille ?

\- Elle est ce qu'il a de plus cher, en la faisant souffrir elle, il me dira où sont mes enfants, ensuite, je me débarrasse d'eux.

\- Non, ensuite tu me préviens, nous avons ce qu'il faut pour ce genre de situation.

Il ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'il venait de tomber dans un piège parfaitement orchestré par l'unité des renseignements. Il se dirigea donc confiant à l'adresse donné par le flic ripoux.

Jay et Kim n'avait plus bougé de leur planque depuis qu'ils avaient mis la drogue en lieu sûr, désormais, ils attendaient que la véritable mission commence. La jeune femme était morte de trouille, mais il était hors de question qu'elle lui en parle, déjà qu'il n'avait pas confiance. Elle se dit qu'une bonne douche lui ferait du bien et ça lui permettrait d'enlever ces fringues beaucoup trop court qui l'a mettait mal à l'aise. Sauf que, ses plans furent interrompus par trois coups à la porte. Elle a regardé vers son partenaire pour se donner du courage mais celui-ci avait déjà filé vers l'entrée et ouvrait la porte.

\- Salut ! On se connait ? Questionna Josh, en le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

\- C'est Marinelo qui m'envoie. Tu es Josh Thomas ? Rétorqua l'homme en face, sûr de lui.

\- Ouais mais toi, t'es qui ? S'agaça Josh.

\- Quelqu'un qui peut te faire gagner beaucoup de pognon. Mon patron souhaite te rencontrer, ce soir, amène un peu de cette fabuleuse marchandise qu'on voit ce que ça vaux. Affirma-t-il.

\- Toi, tu te pointes chez moi, tu te présentes pas et tu crois que je vais faire affaire avec toi ? C'est qui ton patron ? Je tiens pas à négocier avec n'importe qui. S'est-il vivement exclamé.

\- On le nomme "Pulpo". Si tu es sérieux, nous t'attendons donc ce soir vers 20 heures, 812 Pulasky road.

\- Le poulpe, c'est une blague comme nom. S'enquit Josh.

\- Tu éviteras de lui sortir ce genre de connerie si tu tiens à tes cervicales. A menacé l'homme en face avec un sourire malsain.

Il est reparti sans même avoir vu la Coke, mais Jay savait que ce type s'était renseigné sur lui et qu'il avait vu la vidéo. Alors lui et Kim iraient là-bas et ils seront officiellement en infiltration dans le Cartel.

Le soir-même, Jay et Kim (Josh et Léna) se trouvaient à l'adresse donné, un peu en avance. Avec ce genre de type, il ne fallait pas en faire trop mais suffisamment tout de même, l'équilibre était mince et parfois la limite difficile à distinguer, c'était d'ailleurs la particularité des missions d'infiltrations. Savoir, quand se taire et quand l'ouvrir et arriver à l'heure pour la première rencontre, était indispensable.

Comme il s'en doutait l'endroit était désert, c'était parfait pour commettre un meurtre et dissimuler son forfait. C'était parfait aussi, pour une rencontre comme celle-ci. Josh avait une démarche confiante et la jeune femme à sa suite semblait prête à n'importe quoi pour lui. L'homme qu'ils avaient vu le matin se présenta devant eux.

\- Josh Thomas et sa poupée. Pile à l'heure. Remarqua-t-il.

\- L'argent n'attends pas. S'est contenté de répondre le jeune homme.

L'autre a souri avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment principal, Josh et Léna étaient juste derrière. A l'intérieur, le chef attendait patiemment. Il savait cerné les gens, rien ne lui échappait, voilà pourquoi aucun flic ne ressortait jamais vivant d'ici. Il est intransigeant dans les affaires et la plupart de ses collaborateurs extérieurs au Cartel ont fini dans un bain d'acide. Adres Dias, un homme lucide qui savait ce qui adviendrait de ces deux-là, quand il n'en n'aurait plus besoin.

De son côté Josh n'était pas dupe non plus, il savait que ce marché durerait tant que l'homme en face serait satisfait, après il faudra redevenir Jay.

En entrant le jeune homme a pu remarquer une dizaine d'hommes armés. Ils étaient tous hispaniques, sans doute des liens familiaux ou amis de longue date, c'est fréquent dans ce genre de clan.

\- Buenos dias mi amigo ! Dit un homme en sortant de la pénombre.

\- Hola ! Vous êtes Pulpo ?

\- C'est moi, et tu es Josh. Tu as un sacré CV, mon garçon. A-t'il déclaré en lui faisant comprendre par cette remarque, qu'il avait déjà vérifié son identité.

\- C'est un compliment ? Demanda sarcastiquement le jeune homme.

\- C'est un constat, ici, nous travaillons en groupe. Tu comprend. Affirma-t-il de manière à lui faire passer l'envie de le duper.

Josh acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Alors comme tout est clair, montre-moi ce que tu m'as apporté. Ordonna Pulpo.

Josh a donc posé la petite valise qu'il tenait en main sur la table, puis il l'a ouvert afin de dévoiler son contenu. A l'intérieur, environ 3 kgs de poudre et à en juger par la réaction du second du chef, dont Jay ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, c'était de la très bonne qualité.

\- Ah, je suis Luis Morales l'homme de confiance du chef. Dit-il en tendant sa main vers Jay.

Celui-ci l'a prit, étonné, tandis que Pulpo rigolait, il suffisait d'un peu de Coke pour que son ami devienne une vrai loque.

Puis soudain l'ambiance a changé, un des hommes s'était approché par derrière et avait empoigné la main de Lena, Josh a automatiquement fait volte-face.

\- Hey, pas touche, elle est à moi ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Oh du calme mon petit, ici, on partage tout. Déclara Pulpo.

\- Pas elle, c'est mon jouet ! S'exclama-t-il enjoignant le geste à la parole.

Il l'a tiré vers lui, a pris son visage dans une main et l'autre sur sa gorge avant de l'embrasser avec violence. Après quoi, il a attrapé sa taille pour la serrer contre lui.

Pulpo semblait marcher, et a demandé à son homme de main de sortir faire un tour.

Jay et Kim ou plutôt Josh et Lena ont passés la soirée là-bas, la tension avait baissé d'un cran mais les deux jeunes gens restaient constamment sur leurs gardes.

Sur le chemin du retour, le silence était pesant dans la voiture. Jay se sentait tellement mal et Kim était juste soulagé d'être en vie.

\- Ecoute, pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolé.

\- Je sais Jay, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je sais ce que je dois faire et je savais en m'engageant dans cette mission ce qui m'attendait.

\- Je ne suis pas ce type et je déteste faire ça. J'espère que je ne t'ais pas fait mal ? Demanda-t-il avec une profonde tristesse dans le regard.

\- Non, ça va, je t'assure. Tout va bien. L'a-t-elle rassuré.

Il sont rentrés en silence mais cette-fois, c'est l'épuisement qui en était la cause. Aucun doute qu'ils savaient à quoi s'attendre mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient à l'aise avec ça. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, sachant qui il est. Mais lui, ne pourrait jamais oublier ça, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Et ce n'était que le début.

De son côté Ruzek avait correctement enfilé le personnage de Blanchard. Il est arrivé dans les bureaux du FBI légèrement maladroit mais confiant, anxieux mais heureux, le comportement type du nouveau qui intègre une unité pour la première fois. Il se fît remarquer par bien des agents sauf de celui qu'il espérait.

\- Salut, je suis Daniel. Je viens d'arriver et on m'a dit que je ferais équipe avec toi. Dit-il en tendant sa main vers l'agent O'connor.

\- Ah oui Blanchard. Affirma-t-il en ignorant royalement la main tendue. On m'a parlé de ton arrivée. Ajouta-t-il, en saisissant une poignée de dossier qu'il fourra dans les bras de son nouveau collègue. Il faut faire de la saisie informatique, mon vieux ! Rigola-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

\- Et merde ! Marmonna le jeune homme.

Il s'installa au bureau prévue pour lui, déposa les dossiers et ses affaires, avant de se diriger vers le bureau du directeur pour le prévenir de sa présence et accessoirement quémander quelques conseils. Parce que forcément, ça commençait mal.

Il a frappé à la porte, et rapidement une voix grave se fit entendre.

\- Entrer !

\- Chef Macpherson. Dit-il en faisant un pas dans la pièce et en prenant soin de bien refermer derrière lui.

\- Un problème ?

\- Dîtes moi, comment, je peux gagner la confiance de quelqu'un, s'il n'est pas là ?

\- Je vois, il t'as fait le coup de la paperasse à remplir. Cela fait aussi partie de ton intégration.

\- Je dois remplir tout ça, mais je ne suis pas...

\- Je sais. L'a t-il coupé. Cependant, ce n'est rien de très différent et il ne vérifiera pas tout.

\- Chef, je vais y passer la journée, même, peut-être, la nuit !

\- C'est ça le travail mon garçon. Maintenant, je te conseil de ne pas perdre trop de temps.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça lorsqu'on lui avait dit que ce serait long. Il est donc retourné à son bureau pour éplucher un par un tous les dossiers. Il a cependant mit de côté quelques affaires mener par son nouveau partenaire, souhaitant les étudier en profondeur.

Il a passé la journée à remplir, tamponner des feuilles, saisir des données sur pc et a même sauté la pause déjeuner. A 17h30, la pile avait néanmoins nettement diminuer, mais il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que l'autre ne revienne. Il a donc pris rapidement un café avant de se mettre sur les dossiers qui l'intéressait, il y en avait seulement 3, et rien que ça semblait suspect. En vue de la pile qui l'avait eu le matin, il fallait admettre que l'agent O'connor n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaire de résolu. 2 cas de meurtres et un viol, il y avait absolument toutes les preuves et même des aveux, il faut avouer que c'était limpide. Mais Ruzek était étonnée par le laps de temps dans lequel tout ça s'était terminé, à peine 2 mois. Trois affaires bouclés en long en large et en travers en si peu temps, il peinait à réellement le croire. Comme les autres, ils ont rejoint la pile après inspection. Il a passé 30 minutes sur ces trois dossiers, O'connor est apparu, il restait encore 5 ou 6 dossiers sur le bureau de Blanchard.

\- Tu as presque terminé, c'est impressionnant. Lui a-t-il dit sur le ton du sarcasme.

\- Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Affirma Blanchard.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, je suis sûr que tu meurs de faim après avoir loupé le dej'.

\- J'ai mangé vite fait mais ça va, je vais terminer ça avant de partir.

\- Très bien dans ce cas, à demain... partenaire. A-t-il ajouté en rigolant.

\- A demain.

Il apparaissait clairement que ce n'était pas gagné. Ruzek prenait vraiment sur lui, pour ne pas faire ravaler sa fierté à cet abrutis. Il fallait qu'il soit patient, il le savait, n'avait pas le droit d'échouer sur ce coup-là. D'autant que les vies de Jay et Kim pourrait dépendre de son travail. Il n'a pas trop tardé à terminer, il avait vraiment faim et était crevé.

Le lendemain, la journée fut quasiment la même, à l'exception que Ruzek pris le temps de manger le midi. Les jours suivants se sont passés et Ruzek n'avait même pas une fois, enquêté avec O'connor. Il en avait sérieusement marre de ce manège à la con. Des dossiers, toujours des dossiers, bon sang, il n'est pas secrétaire à la fin.

Ce jour-là, il est arrivé pile à l'heure, l'idée d'encore rester planté derrière un bureau lui faisait horreur, mais O'connor, lui, était déjà là.

\- Bah alors Blanchard, c'est presque l'heure. Lui-a-t'il fait remarquer.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Pourquoi, tu n'es pas en retard. Dit l'autre en riant.

Clairement il se payait sa tête et le jeune homme avait une furieuse envie de l'envoyer valser contre le mur, il se retint, malgré tout.

\- Aller, fait pas cette tête là ! C'est une blague. Faut te dérider mon gars parce que j'ai pas envie de passer la journée avec un petit coincé.

\- Je suis déso...

\- Ah non arrête d'être désolé, ça m'énerve déjà. Suis-moi plutôt, on a une affaire.

Ruzek n'en revenait pas, cette fois l'infiltration commençait vraiment pour lui. Ils sont arrivés dans une zone industriel, vide. Blanchard ne comprenait pas.

\- J'ai un pote à voir avant ! Dit l'autre.

Ils ont attendu presque 1 heure avant de voir un camé débarquer. Il était plutôt grand avec un bonnet sur la tête.

O'connor est sortit de la caisse et se dirigeait vers son ami tandis que Ruzek ne bougeait pas d'un cil. O'connor s'est retourné et l'a fixé l'air de dire "Tu te fous de ma gueule, bouge ton cul". Blanchard l'a donc rejoint mais le dealer s'est quelque peu agité.

\- C'est qui lui ? C'est quoi ce plan que tu me fais Travis ?

\- T'inquiète, c'est mon nouveau partenaire, Blanchard. Tout est cool, mon pote.

\- Bon, moi c'est Mouse. Dit-il en tendant une main tremblante vers Blanchard.

\- Salut. Dit-il en serrant sa main.

\- Tu as quoi pour moi ? Demanda O'connor.

\- Pas grand chose, mais tu m'as pas laissé assez de temps.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ! S'écria O'connor en lui balançant son poing à la figure.

L'homme qui tenait à peine debout est aussitôt tombé en arrière.

\- Tu avais trois jours. Désormais, je te donne 3 heures, passé ce délais, tu sais ce qui t'attends.

\- Ok, j'y retourne. Tu vas les avoir tes infos, pas la peine de me menacer. Et ma coke ?

\- Dans trois heures quand j'aurais mes infos.

\- Mec, tu sais bien que si j'ai pas ma dose, j'y arriverais pas.

\- Alors prend ça. 5 grammes va te suffire, maintenant dégage de ma vue.

Il s'est enfui en courant, en essayant tout du moins. De son côté, Blanchard avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire. Mais dans sa tête, il pensait "Est-ce que O'connor se révèle, déjà ?".

\- C'est un indic, on est obligé de travailler comme ça avec eux. Dit-il sans plus d'explication.

\- Tu l'aurais vraiment tué ? Interrogea Blanchard qui au fond, n'en doutait pas.

\- Non ! Mais s'il le pense, j'aurais mes infos. C'est vital pour l'enquête sur laquelle, je suis en ce-moment. Répondit-il en lui donnant le dossier.

Il était question de trafic de drogue, rien de nouveau pensa le jeune homme. En tête de liste, une boite de nuit branché, soupçonné par O'connor de trafic de drogue, de blanchiment d'argent et de trafic d'êtres humains. La boite de nuit étant un repère de mafieux puissant et le propriétaire, un descendant d'une de ces grandes familles. Blanchard allait donc le suivre dans cette affaire, cette fois, le vrai travail commençait pour lui.

Une semaine plus tard,

Antonio et Alvin suivaient Jay et Kim dans leur déplacement vers le Cartel. Il changeait de voiture chaque fois, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ils étaient toujours prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin, même si ça devait mettre un terme à la mission. Avant cela, Antonio utiliserait sa couverture, il serait seul puisque celle d'Alvin n'avait plus lieu d'être, étant mort aux yeux des membres de l'organisation mafieuse. Parfois Antonio se demandait à quel point Pulpo était renseigné et s'il savait qui avait tenté de l'arrêter auparavant. Il travaillait au mœurs à l'époque et son nom n'avait jamais figuré sur les rapports. Voight et lui avait eu une discussion à ce sujet, puis avec le temps et ayant désormais vu la vidéo si Pulpo avait des doutes, cela aurait déjà mal tourné.

Jay et Kim avaient donc bien intégré l'organisation mafieuse, cependant Adres Dias était un homme réellement méfiant, qui ne baissait jamais sa garde. Les membres de l'équipe en surveillance n'avait guère rapporté de nouvelle, la situation n'ayant pas avancé. Ils le savaient tous que cette mission pourrait prendre du temps, mais savoir leurs collègues seuls face à ces types n'était pas toujours facile à gérer.

Et ce jour-là, un imprévu vint contrarier l'équipe.

Platt était tranquillement devant son magazine, lorsqu'un homme s'est pointé face à elle, la dérangeant complètement.

\- Bonjour ! Je voudrais voir ...

\- Je suis occupé, revenez plus tard. L'a-t-elle congédié.

\- Je veux voir mon frère ! S'écria-t-il en lui arrachant le bouquin des mains.

\- Vous êtes malade vous ! Et puis c'est un commissariat ici pas un lieu de rendez-vous. Dit-elle en récupérant son bien.

\- Je sais qu'il travaille ici, ça fait plusieurs jours que j'essaie de le joindre sans succès. Alors s'il vous plait, pourrai-je voir Jay, je suis Will Halstead. Expliqua-t-il agacé par le comportement de l'officier.

Celle-ci même qui leva les yeux vers lui pour la première fois à la mention de son frère. Devait-il s'inquiété ? Ce n'est pas elle qui lui répondit, mais une voix bien plus jeune.

\- Vous êtes le frère de Jay. Je suis Erin Lindsay sa coéquipière, suivez moi, je vais vous expliquez.

Le jeune homme craignait de ne pas aimer du tout la suite de cette conversation. Une fois, dans la salle de pause, elle l'invita à s'installer.

\- Bien maintenant vous pouvez me dire où est mon frère ? Demanda-t-il impatient et inquiet.

\- Jay est en mission d'infiltration depuis une semaine. Je ne peux pas vous donnez de détail sur l'enquête, mais il va bien. Répondit-elle d'un air désolé.

\- Quand va t-il revenir ? A quel point c'est dangereux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ce genre de mission peut durer plusieurs mois.

\- Quoi ! Alors au final mon frère est je ne sais où avec des truands, et je ne peux rien savoir d'autre. C'est ça ?

\- Je suis désolé mais laissez-moi votre numéro et je vous contacterais s'il se passe quelque chose.

Il s'est levé et a posé sa carte devant la jeune femme.

\- J'espère pour vous qu'il ne lui arrivera rien de grave. Dit-il, avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Voight dérangé par tout ce bruit sortit de son bureau pour découvrir Erin, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Le frère de Jay, il a pas bien réagi. Hank, tu crois qu'on l'a envoyé à la mort ? Demanda-t-elle profondément inquiète.

\- C'est un bon flic, il sait ce qu'il fait. Et ne t'en fait pas trop pour son frère, la colère va retomber. La famille, c'est jamais facile à gérer. Rassura-t-il d'une voix confiante.

Malgré tout, Erin avait toujours cette sensation d'oppression, elle sentait comme une mauvaise intuition.

De son côté Voight a renvoyé Jin qui semblait incapable de contrôler son addiction aux jeux d'argent.

A suivre ...


	6. Chapitre 3

_**chapitre 3: Les infiltrés**_

Jay et Kim étaient infiltrés depuis une quinzaine de jours, mais hormis le trafic de drogue habituel, il n'y avait rien qui permettait de relier Pulpo à Tommy ou aux 3 femmes retrouvés mortes, ni même à Stevenson.

Ruzek de son côté, toujours dans la peau de Blanchard, avançait progressivement. L'enquête qu'il menait avec O'connor portait lentement ses fruits. Le patron de la boîte de nuit Sylver Mancini Corleone, semblait être clairement en contact avec un type du nom de Luis Morales. Pour Ruzek, ça signifiait que Mancini C refourguait la drogue de Jay ou plutôt celle de la police. Mais le meilleur était le comportement de Travis à son égard, pas qu'il se confiait à lui, il n'en était pas là mais il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour le laisser assister à ses échanges avec son indic Mouse.

Celui-ci était toujours instable mais lucide malgré tout, ce qui paraît très contradictoire.

Régulièrement Mouse apportait quelques indications sur des échanges de drogues et O'connor se contentait de noter des noms, puis il disparaissait pendant quelques heures laissant Blanchard dans l'inconnu. Ils avaient deux meurtres à élucider. Un jeune garçon de 16 ans qui avait été retrouvé dans un terrain vague, une balle dans la tête, une exécution visiblement. Et une femme retrouvé morte chez elle, poignardée à plusieurs reprises et gisant dans une marre de poudre blanche. Tout était censé les guider vers Mancini C, sauf que lorsque Travis est revenu, la donne avait changé. Il avait des preuves et même des aveux pour les deux meurtres. Et le meilleur, c'est que les noms des assassins correspondait à ceux que Mouse avait fourni un peu plus tôt à l'agent O'connor.

Ruzek commençait à douter de la véritable culpabilité de ces gens. Mais d'un autre côté, pourquoi avouer un meurtre qu'on a pas commis ? Il n'y avait pas de raison valable pour Adam. Sauf, peut-être la mafia. Entre la prison et la mort, ils ont probablement tous choisi la vie. Ce qui signifierait que Travis travaille pour Mancini. Et sans aucun doute, il est bien payé. Et en face le FBI, qui ne voit que des meurtres résolus efficacement et de manière limpide. Ruzek, était presque admiratif par l'organisation de son nouveau partenaire mais, il était surtout dégoûté.

Il n'avait là, que des soupçons et s'ils s'avéraient fondé, il avait peur que jamais O'connor ne le laisse approcher de son business. Tout d'un coup, il se sent très seul, n'ayant aucun plan pour se rapprocher plus des combines de son partenaire, il décide donc d'attendre un peu.

Jay et Kim écoulaient la drogue, enfin surtout lui, elle, se contentait d'obéir. Mais, une chose inquiétait le jeune homme. Qu'allait-il se passer lorsque les ressources de drogue serait épuisé et s'il n'avait toujours rien contre Pulpo à ce moment-là ? Il n'avait pas réussi à se rapprocher suffisamment de l'homme pour qu'il lui fasse des confidences. En revanche Luis Morales, était loquace et il avait au moins appris, qu'un flic avait été tué ici dernièrement. Cela, l'avait refroidi quelques instants en comprenant qu'il s'agissait sans doute de son ami, mais n'avait rien laissé paraître, affichant toujours cette indifférence sans faille.

\- Alors mon ami, ça se passe bien pour nous. N'est-ce pas ? Questionna Pulpo.

\- Les affaires sont bonnes en effet. S'est-t-il contenté d'affirmer.

\- J'ai la sensation que nous irons très loin. A confié le chef du Cartel.

Jay s'est demandé un instant, si ce tordu allait lui parler de manière confidentielle.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre du bruit à l'extérieur a interrompus la conversation. Mouse est arrivé dans l'entrepôt. Lorsque Jay l'a aperçu, il a tout de suite reconnu son ancien compagnon d'arme. Il a retenu son souffle, craignant que celui-ci ne gaffe, où le fasse tuer, après tout il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Mouse l'a fixé, un court instant avant de tourner son attention vers Adres Dias.

\- Je viens de la part de Monsieur Mancini. Dit-il en tendant une mallette.

\- Bien. Tu vois Josh, j'ai beaucoup d'ami et de temps en temps, je reçois des cadeaux comme celui-ci. Dit-il en souriant. Dans la mallette, il y avait du cash et des armes.

Mouse comprit à cet instant que Jay était un flic. Il prenait un risque en faisant ça, mais décida tout de même de lui donner un coup de pouce.

\- Monsieur Mancini m'a aussi dit que l'agent O'connor avait parfaitement réglé la situation. Et j'ai pensé que ça vous intéresserait de le savoir.

\- Ah oui ! S'exclama Pulpo ses sens en alerte.

\- Je suis cool, vous savez, avec tout ça. C'est moi qui aide l'agent O'connor. Avoua-t-il.

Là, il venait clairement de signer son arrêt de mort. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant que Mancini et Travis découvre sa trahison, Il ne devait pas perdre de temps pour disparaitre.

Cependant, il espérait que Jay puisse faire part à son équipe qu'un agent était en réalité un traitre.

Jay de son côté dissimulait bien son étonnement et avait capté le message de son ancien compagnon d'arme. Pulpo devait peut-être avoir l'habitude des cadeaux mais pas des compte rendu de situation. Aussi, il comprenait à présent ou avait mené la déchéance de son ami, mais visiblement pas à un point de non-retour.

Le lendemain,

Blanchard et O'connor devait retrouver Mouse à l'endroit habituel mais celui-ci ne s'est jamais présenté. Par contre, trois hommes de mains de Mancini étaient là et clairement ce n'était pas une visite amicale. Blanchard à rapidement compris qu'ils allaient les buter tous les deux. Et alors qu'ils approchaient de plus en plus, des sirènes de police se sont fait entendre. Blanchard y a vu là, l'occasion de gagner véritablement la confiance de son partenaire. Les tueurs en face légèrement déstabilisé par l'arrivée imminente des flics avaient laissé le temps à Blanchard de prendre la bagnole, il est arrivé à vive allure devant O'connor l'incitant à monter rapidement. Ils sont ensuite partis en trombe laissant les autres se faire cueillir par l'unité de Ruzek, cependant, celui-ci ne savait pas que c'était eux. Mais, Voight était ravi, son agent avait réagi comme il fallait.

En réalité la veille au soir après que Jay et Kim soient rentrés, le jeune homme avait contacté Antonio pour lui parler en urgence. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous sur le parking d'un hôtel de l'autre côté de la ville.

Flashback

\- Jay ! Que se passe-t-il ? S'est-il inquiété.

\- Il se trouve qu'un de mes anciens camarade de l'armée est sous la coupe de l'agent O'connor.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est venu ce soir, quand il m'a vu, il a rapidement compris que j'étais infiltré. Il m'a fait passer le message en disant à Pulpo que l'agent O'connor avait réglé la situation. Je ne sais pas de quoi, il parlait, mais il a mentionné un certain Mancini C.

\- C comme Corleone. Comprit Antonio.

\- Il a dit ça pour me faire comprendre que O'connor est un ripoux. Seulement, à présent il est en danger de mort. D'ailleurs, il se pourrait que O'connor le soit aussi et Ruzek. Affirma Jay.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas contacter Ruzek, il est censé le faire au moment où il aura assez de preuve contre O'connor.

\- Il n'en aura jamais, ces mecs on une organisation parfaite. Tu dois retrouver Greg Gurwith alias Mouse et s'il te plait, fait en sorte qu'il reste en vie.

\- Il me dira tout ce que je veux savoir ? Tu es sûr ?

\- Presque. En tout cas si tu lui assure qu'il ne finira pas au fond de la baie avec un collier en béton accroché à ses chevilles.

\- Tu sais, où je peux le trouver ?

\- Absolument pas, mais il doit être en train de fuir pour sauver sa peau.

\- Ok, j'appel Voight et on s'y met tout de suite. Toi, retourne à ta planque et fais profil bas, surtout, tu ne changes rien.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Hey, sois prudent. Lui dit Antonio sérieusement.

Jay a hoché la tête avant de partir et de rejoindre Kim à la planque. Elle n'avait pas tout compris à vrai dire, mais elle n'était pas stupide et si Jay avait pris le risque de contacter Antonio, ça devait être grave. En rentrant, il lui avait expliqué connaître Mouse et aussi que l'agent O'connor serait bientôt hors d'état de nuire, du moins, il l'espérait.

\- Est-ce que la mission sera terminé ? Avait-elle demandé.

\- Non, pas encore, pas tant que O'connor n'aura pas avoué et ça peut prendre du temps.

L'un comme l'autre était épuisé de cette situation. Kim ne se reconnaissait plus, après tout elle était censé être Lena. Néanmoins, elle avait peur de ne pas être capable de retrouver sa vie d'avant après avoir consommé autant de drogue. Elle devait prouver à quel point, elle était accroc, cependant, elle craignait de l'être devenue.

Là-bas, Jay était Josh et cet homme là, n'était pas un tendre. Jay jouait son rôle à la perfection pour les protéger tous les deux. Il était souvent obligé d'être violent et abrupt avec elle. Ceci se traduisait par des coups et des baisers forcés. Il n'avait jamais été plus loin et elle savait qu'il contenait sa force pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal.

Chaque soir, après être rentré ; loin de Pulpo et de sa clique de truand, il se confondait en excuse. Lui non plus, ne supportait plus de devoir se comporter comme un salaud. Parfois, elle lui semblait l'entendre pleurer mais elle savait que Jay ne souhaiterait pas en parler, ce n'était simplement pas dans sa nature de se livrer ainsi. Et puis, Kim n'était pas la bonne personne, elle en avait bien conscience.

Ce n'était que des rôles. Mais autant pour lui que pour elle, ils commençaient à peser et sans vouloir l'admettre, elle était très effrayé par la suite et la fin de la mission.

Cette soirée s'était terminé dans le silence, comme les autres sauf qu'ils espéraient voir enfin le bout du tunnel, cette fois.

Fin du Flash,

Au poste, Alvin et Voight ont interrogé les hommes de mains de Sylver Mancini C. Mais ceux-ci semblaient avoir perdu leurs langues et ce ne serait pas si simple de les faire parler. Entre être tués par les flics ou par leurs chef, ils choisiraient sûrement le chef. Les menaces de Voight ne serait donc d'aucun effet face à eux. Ils les ont laissés dans leur cellule, espérant avoir bientôt un appel de Ruzek.

Blanchard et O'connor avaient trouvé refuge chez le premier qui logeait dans un appartement prêté par le FBI pour les nouveaux arrivants.

\- J'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'en chercher un. Dit-il juste.

\- Blanchard, tu m'a vraiment sauvé la mise sur ce coup.

\- C'est normal, mais ils te voulaient quoi ces mecs ?

\- On dirait que mon indic a fait une connerie, je dois parler à Mancini.

\- Tout seul ? Je veux dire avec ce qui vient de se passer, si tu as besoin de renfort, je suis là.

\- Ok, après tout, tu viens de m'éviter une altercation avec les renseignements et une balle dans la tête.

Blanchard a souri mais dans sa tête c'était plus clair, il lui fallait des aveux. Il a activé l'enregistrement sur son téléphone à partir de maintenant, il devait avoir une preuve de tout ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- Comment on procède ?

\- D'abord, je dois t'expliquer. Mancini et moi, on est en affaire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- En fait, j'avais un peu compris. Admit Ruzek qui jouait le tout pour le tout.

\- Et ça ne dérange pas ta conscience ?

\- Au début, si, un peu. Et puis, j'ai compris. Ce boulot est tellement mal payé et ça ne t'empêche pas de résoudre les enquêtes. Affirma Ruzek.

Après tout, il se fichait de comment il faisait, il voulait juste l'entendre dire qu'il était pourri jusqu'à la moelle, même s'il n'emploierait pas ces mots-là, le résultat serait le même. Et, il pourrait l'interroger sur Tommy Flanagan.

\- Disons qu'avec lui, j'ai trouvé un bon accord. Je masque ses forfaits et je récolte du cache. Et pour que le FBI ne me soupçonne pas, je fabrique le parfait coupable.

\- Wahoo ! C'est plutôt bien trouvé ! S'exclama Blanchard qui agissait comme un admirateur face à cette révélation.

\- Ouais, sauf quand l'autre a mit le nez dans mes affaires. Dit Travis plus bas.

\- L'autre ? Questionna Blanchard.

\- Laisse tomber ça. Il faut aller voir Mancini, avant que les flics ne le fassent. Je ne suis pas encore dans leur collimateur et je voudrais faire en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais.

\- Tu es sûr que ces gars-là, n'ont pas vendu leur patron ?

\- Aucune chance, ils préfèreront la prison, en sachant qu'à leurs sortie, ils ne seront pas seuls.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Les deux hommes sont montés en voiture. Blanchard sentait venir en lui une pointe de nervosité. Il n'avait pas coupé l'enregistrement et conduire l'empêchait de contacter Voight. Bien heureusement, il avait pensé à prendre son téléphone de secours.

\- C'est ici, fais le tour par derrière.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que je reste dans l'ombre, si sa confiance en toi est déjà mise à l'épreuve. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensera en me voyant ? A-t-il questionné, préoccupé.

\- T'as raison Blanchard. T'es pas con, quand tu réfléchis ! Dans ce cas, tu m'attends dans la bagnole.

Le jeune homme s'est garé, il a coupé le contact et Travis s'apprêtait à sortir quand il l'a retenu.

\- Comment, je sais si ça tourne mal ?

\- Appelle-moi. Je garde la liaison en mettant sur haut parleur.

\- Ok.

Blanchard fît exactement ce que Travis venait de lui demander, il ne pouvait pas le perdre de vue non plus. En réalité, il n'avait pas le droit de le perdre du tout. Lorsqu'il fût rassuré que la communication soit intacte. Il a prit son autre portable et envoyé un message à Voight. "J'ai ce qu'il faut, je suis devant la boîte de nuit de Mancini, Travis est à l'intérieur". Une fois, cela fait, il mit fin à l'enregistrement, puis est retourné à la conversation de Travis et Mancini.

\- "Tu as voulu me doubler Travis. Pourtant nôtre partenariat marchait très bien."

\- "Je ne comprend pas, je t'assure."

\- "Adres Dias m'a appelé, ton indic est passé le voir hier avec une mallette en disant que c'était de ma part."

\- "Je m'en doutais que ce coup fourré venait de lui. Syl, laisse-moi régler le problème."

\- "Comment tu expliques, l'arrestation des hommes que j'ai envoyé pour te tuer ce matin."

\- "J'attendais Mouse, il n'est pas venu. Quand, j'ai vu tes mecs, je croyais que tu l'avais tué, mais les renseignements ont du l'avoir avant nous."

\- "Si, il parle, nous sommes foutus et je te jure O'connor que si je tombe, tu es mort."

\- "Tu oublie que je suis du FBI, je vais le récupérer. Il me faut juste un peu de temps."

\- "Tu as jusqu'à ce soir, j'espère pour toi qu'il n'aura pas déjà déballé tout ce qu'il sait."

Dans sa tête O'connor a pensé "je l'espère aussi". Il est ressortit et a rejoint Blanchard dans la voiture. Celui-ci était inquiet, il n'avait pas vu ses collègues et n'avait pas eu de réponse.

\- On va au bureau du renseignement. Dit-il clairement nerveux.

\- Euh, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ces enfoirés de flicaillon ont récupéré mon indic. Moi qui croyais qu'il était mort, ça complique les choses. Mais sa parole contre la mienne, il n'a aucune chance. Assura-t-il.

Ruzek était perdu, c'était suicidaire pour lui, si Mouse avait parlé. Quoiqu'il semblait avoir tellement confiance en son grade qu'il pensait sûrement pouvoir s'en sortir facilement.

\- Ok, où sont leurs bureaux ? Fît il semblant d'ignorer.

\- Je vais te guider, tourne à gauche à la prochaine intersection. Ensuite tu vas tout droit vers l'avenue national et tu iras dans le grand parking à gauche.

Ils n'ont pas mis de temps pour arriver sur place, tout était calme mais au fond de lui Ruzek savait qu'ils étaient attendu. Ils sont entrés dans le district sans encombres sous le regard toujours soupçonneux du sergent Platt. Et Ruzek s'est retenu de dire que c'était normal, qu'elle était toujours comme ça. A l'étage, il ne semblait y avoir que Voight dans son bureau.

\- Blanchard, tu me laisse parler. Ordonna Travis.

\- T'inquiète, je te laisse faire.

Ils se sont dirigés vers le bureau du sergent. Travis est entrés sans prendre la peine de frapper. Voight a levé les yeux vers lui et un sourire a immédiatement pris place.

\- Je sais que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases Sergent mais vous avez arrêté quelqu'un hier soir et c'est mon indic, vous comprenez. Commença Blanchard sur un ton mielleux.

Voight s'est levé, Alvin était derrière Travis et Blanchard un peu plus loin, près des bureaux.

\- Travis O'connor, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Déclara Alvin en lui passant les menottes.

\- Quoi ! Mais vous êtes dingues les gars. Et puis pourquoi ?

A ce-moment là, Ruzek s'est approché pour lui faire écouter la conversation qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt.

\- Toi ! Tu es un putain de traître. S'énerva O'connor qui savait que cette fois, il était foutu.

Ruzek a royalement ignoré l'insulte, il n'avait de toute façon aucun remord.

\- Qui est l'autre Travis ? Demanda-t-il ...

\- Tu sais quoi va au diable. Rétorqua celui-ci.

\- Tu sais quoi, toi d'abord. Répondit Ruzek, un peu gamin. A moins que tu accepte mon marché. A-t-il proposé, alors qu'Alvin s'éloignait avec Travis.

Voight était surpris, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire un accord avec ce type.

\- Si tu me dis de qui tu parlais et ce que tu sais, nous ferons en sorte que tu ne rencontre jamais Mancini et ses hommes en prison. Réfléchis bien, tu peux encore choisir de vivre. S'expliqua Ruzek.

Voight était ébahis par la rapidité de son agent d'en venir à une telle conclusion, et il devait bien admettre que c'était une très bonne idée. D'ailleurs, celle-ci germait sérieusement dans l'esprit de l'agent du FBI en détresse.

Il a hésité longuement et Voight était sur le point de l'emmener dans la cage, d'une manière ou d'une autre il parlerait et il avait la permission de Macpherson, lorsque celui-ci a craqué.

\- Ok, Tommy Flanagan à découvert que je faisais quelques affaires avec Mancini.

\- Et tu l'as tué ? Interrogea Voight.

\- Non, pas moi, j'en ais parlé à Sylver mais lui, il travaille avec un autre gars régulièrement et apparemment Flanagan l'intéressait pour une autre raison, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de son cas.

\- Quelle raison ? Demanda le chef.

\- Tommy avait apparemment eu des différents avec un type* que je ne connais pas et je suppose qu'il voulait régler ses comptes. Et comme Pulpo, est aussi en affaire avec ce gars là, il a récupéré Tommy.

\- Comment tu peux encore appeler par son prénom, un collègue que tu as envoyer délibérément à la mort ! S'énerva Voight. C'est Pulpo qui l'a tué ? Ajouta-t-il, plus calmement, c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais il voulait être sûr.

\- Oui, c'est lui. Il aime bien tuer les flics. En général, il garde quelques photos en souvenir, du moins c'est ce que Sylver m'a dit.

\- As-tu entendu parler des meurtres de Becca Roberts, Amy Simmons et Maria Gonzalez ? Demanda Voight.

\- Amy Simmons était une journaliste qui avait tendance a fourré son nez partout mais, j'ai su qu'elle avait été tué par les journaux. Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça.

Voight a passé sa main sur son visage soucieux, il fallait extraire Jay et Kim de là, rapidement. Il avait un sérieux doute sur l'identité du type* en question.

\- Emmène-le et respecte l'accord. Dit-il à Alvin.

Une fois les deux hommes partit, Adam a reprit la parole.

\- Je suis désolé chef, j'ai pensé que ça serait plus rapide. Affirma Ruzek.

\- Et ça l'a été. Dit le chef en s'éloignant.

Ruzek se sentait plus libre depuis qu'il avait réussi mais il était toujours inquiet pour ses collègues. Antonio est arrivé avec Mouse dans le bureau.

\- Tout est terminé, tu es libre. Déclara Antonio

\- Si je sors, Mancini va me faire la peau.

\- Une équipe est déjà partit le chercher, ils ne vont plus tarder. L'a t-il rassuré.

\- Et Pulpo ?

\- Nous y allons, et on a pas trop de temps à perdre. Tu nous as bien aidé.

Ruzek assistait silencieux à la scène, les deux hommes ne l'avaient pas vu.

De leurs côtés Jay et Kim avaient reçu un appel de Pulpo. Il voulait les voir rapidement pour une livraison de dernière minutes. Jay compris qu'ils étaient sans doute démasqué mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent le temps d'en parler. Luis Morales était déjà là, avec deux autres hommes. Les deux flics ont décidés de gagner du temps et les ont suivis.

Au district 21,

Mouse était surpris de voir le partenaire de Travis et celui-ci lui révéla qui il était, qu'il faisait partie de cette unité et s'appelait Adam Ruzek en réalité.

\- J'ai une autre question pour toi ? S'enquit Ruzek.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu ne savais rien sur Tommy Flanagan ?

\- Non, Travis ne m'a jamais dit qu'un de ses collègues le soupçonnait. Tout comme, je ne sais rien sur la mort des trois femmes dont on m'a parlé.

\- Mais alors comment tu connais Pulpo et pourquoi avoir pris tant de risque ?

\- J'ai souvent entendu Mancini en parler. O'connor est un pourri et il ne m'aurait pas laissé partir, vivant. Au départ, le plan c'était de les monter les uns contre les autres, c'est pour ça que je suis allé voir Pulpo avec la mallette, je voulais qu'il se méfie des deux autres. Et quand j'ai vu Jay qui semblait être en infiltration, j'ai pensé que c'était mieux que les flics s'en mêlent, alors j'ai laissé entendre que Travis avait réglé la situation. De cette manière Pulpo se poserait des questions et Jay avait le nom du flic ripoux. Je pensais disparaitre mais votre équipe m'a retrouvé avant et c'est sans doute mieux comme ça.

\- Pourquoi Pulpo ne t'as pas tué tout de suite ? Contra Ruzek.

\- Je pense qu'il voulait vérifier avec Mancini, c'est pour ça qu'il a envoyé des hommes pour vous tuer, ce matin.

\- Jay m'a dit que vous étiez à l'armée ensemble. Intervient Antonio en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

\- Ouais, chez les Rangers. On a été à Korengal Valley, on est même tombé dans une embuscade, il m'a sauvé la mise.

\- Pourquoi t'es tombé dans la drogue ? Demanda Ruzek sans aucun tact.

\- J'ai pas su faire face après mon retour au pays. On est là, mais on n'oublie pas ce qu'on a vu et vécu là-bas. Bref, ça va très vite ce genre de chose. Admit, Mouse qui tremblait légèrement.

Le manque se faisait ressentir, mais il était déterminé à changer de vie.

\- O'connor s'est servi de toi pour faire accuser des gens pour le compte de Mancini et masquer ses forfaits. Déclara Ruzek

\- Je sais, j'ai fini par le comprendre.

\- Personne ne te blâme. Reprit Antonio qui fixait Ruzek l'air de dire "T'es con ou quoi ?"

Voight est revenu précipitamment. Il s'est dirigé vers les 3 hommes.

\- C'est la merde, garde le ici. Ordonna-t-il à Antonio.

\- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta celui-ci.

\- Je crois que Mancini à eu le temps de prévenir Pulpo. Il y a eu plusieurs explosions sur L'échangeur et une partie de la ville n'a plus d'électricité.

\- On fait quoi pour Jay et Kim ! S'écria Antonio.

\- On prie pour que leur couverture n'ait pas été démasqué. Affirma le chef de l'unité.

Antonio et Ruzek n'en revenait pas. Le premier a ordonné à Mouse de rester dans les bureaux du district 21, ici, ils ont un générateur qui leur permet de tenir plusieurs jours. Il y sera en sécurité.

Travis O'connor était dans sa cellule et Sylver Mancini C, était dans la sienne. Il avait prévenu Pulpo que les flics allaient venir mais il aurait mieux fait de se barrer. Et maintenant, il était là, pendant que l'autre allait mettre le bordel dans la ville pour gagner du temps. Mais qui sait, peut-être suffisamment pour que ces maudits générateurs rendent l'âme et qu'il puisse sortir.

A suivre ...


	7. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4 : diversion (crossover) Chicago fire, Med**_

Le chaos régnait sur les lieux de la catastrophe, les voitures brulaient de part et d'autre, une fumée épaisse rendait la visibilité quasi-inexistante, les alarmes de voitures résonnaient un peu partout autour des corps sans vie et des nombreux blessés dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir, ou d'agir. Lorsque soudain au milieu de tout ce vacarme la voix d'une femme hurla de douleur devant le corps frêle de son petit garçon.

\- Nooooooon ! Bébé, réveille toi, je t'en prie.

Et alors qu'elle l'avait dans ses bras berçant son fils qui n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux, ailleurs sous un des ponts, c'était au tour d'un vieil homme de trouver sa femme. Après 50 années heureuse de mariage, il l'a perdait ainsi, écrasé par une énorme poutre métallique qui ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. Cette femme et cet homme n'avait plus aucune envie de se battre et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Car sous les débris comme au-dessus le nombres de vies brisées ne laissait guère de place à l'espoir.

L'explosion de l'échangeur Jane Byrne avait d'abord causé une panne partielle d'électricité puis très vite, elle fût totale. Lorsque Voight et son unité sont arrivés sur place, ils ne pouvaient que constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Les routes express Dan Ryan, Eisenhower et Kennedy étaient coupé par les débris de l'échangeur. Plusieurs voitures étaient complètement écrasé tandis que d'autres étaient coincé en dessous du pont.

Toute la police était sur le qui-vive guettant la moindre émeute ou débordement de ce genre. Personne ne savait comment Pulpo avait réussi ce coup là. Parce que Voight n'avait aucun doute que ça venait de lui. Et, il n'avait eu aucun remord à condamner des milliers de vies. 300 000 véhicules par jour sont recensés sur ses routes et même si pour l'instant on ne connait pas l'exact ampleur de la situation, c'est déjà une vraie catastrophe.

Le nombre de blessé augmentait de minute en minute et l'équipe des renseignements aidaient au mieux les secours à déblayer le passage. La caserne 51 du chef Boden était près d'eux. Voight se demandait comment Pulpo avait réussi ce coup-là, parce que ça ne faisait aucun doute à ses yeux qu'il était responsable de ce désastre.

Les pompiers étaient en difficultés et Antonio avait bien remarqué l'absence de sa sœur et de Casey.

\- Où sont-ils ? Demanda Antonio au chef.

\- Elle avait un rendez-vous pour une échographie et Casey l'y a emmené.

Cette explication sembla suffire à l'aîné des Dawson et chacun continua le déblayage. Sous les gravats la découverte est macabre, beaucoup de sang et trop peu de rescapés.

Voight, Ruzek et Alvin sont restés pour aider tandis qu'il a renvoyé Atwater au district pour surveiller Mancini et O'connor, accessoirement assurer la protection de Mouse. Erin de son côté se dirigeait vers le centre-ville ou elle devait retrouver un indic, sauf que les embouteillages après ce qui venait d'arriver, redoublaient d'intensité. Elle n'eut guère d'autres choix que de laisser sa voiture et emprunter le métro.

\- Voight ! Répondit-t'il après une tonalité.

\- C'est Erin, je suis dans le métro, la circulation m'aurait fait perdre trop de temps.

\- D'accord. Dit-il soudain pas rassuré.

\- Je fais vite et je vous rejoint. Promit-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de raccrocher qu'une violente secousse l'envoya au sol brutalement, puis une autre et une autre. A l'autre bout du fil...

\- Erin ! S'écria le chef de l'unité qui avait entendu une explosion et puis plus rien.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Intervint Alvin.

\- C'est la merde, il y a eu plusieurs explosions dans le métro ! Clama Ruzek en se précipitant vers eux, répondant par-là, à la question d'Alvin.

\- Erin avait rendez-vous avec un indic qui avait apparemment vu Jay et Burgess, elle a pris le métro. Reprit Voight de sa voix rauque mais clairement ému.

Le chef Boden s'est dirigé vers eux d'un pas décidé.

\- Le quartier du Loop est complètement encombré par les explosions. Nous restons ici, mais des collègues sont déjà sur place.

\- Ouais, on y vas. Ordonna Voight en direction de ses agents.

Voight et Antonio sont partis d'un côté tandis que Ruzek et Alvin empruntait un autre chemin. Il leur fallait faire un sacré détour pour accéder sans trop de mal sur les lieux de cette nouvelle catastrophe.

A l'intérieur du métro, Erin reprenait doucement conscience, et ouvrit difficilement les yeux, son mal de crâne l'empêchant de distinguer clairement l'ampleur de la situation. Nul doute, qu'elle était sonné.

\- Mademoiselle !

Un homme s'accroupit près d'elle et semblait lui parler mais ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait, elle s'éloigna par réflexe. Lui n'a pas bougé, et après quelques minutes sa vue lui permit enfin d'évaluer son état, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux humide pour découvrir du sang.

\- Vous vous êtes cogné la tête en tombant. Je suis le docteur Rhodes et vous.

\- Détective Lindsay. Articula-t-elle en mettant immédiatement une main sur son arme s'assurant qu'il était bien là.

\- Laissez-moi, jeter un œil à votre tête. Dit-il calmement.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, plus vite il aurait fini, plus vite elle pourrait aider les autres et contacter Voight. Après avoir inspecté et désinfecté la plaie, le jeune homme lui sourit.

\- Il se peut que vous ayez une légère commotion mais rien de grave, je tiens tout de même à m'en assurer au Chicago Med. Tenez, je crois qu'il vous appartient. Ajouta-t-il, avant de lui tendre son téléphone.

\- Merci beaucoup. Vous savez combien il y a de blessé ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Beaucoup trop, pour pouvoir vous donner un chiffre maintenant. Répondit-il, tout sourire ayant déserté son visage à cet instant précis.

Elle était trop choqué pour rétorquer quoique ce soit. La situation ne faisait qu'empirer d'heure en heure et il lui semblait que cette histoire n'aurait jamais de fin. Ses pensées ont aussitôt volé vers son partenaire, se demandant si elle le reverrait un jour. Aurait-elle la chance d'enfin lui avouer ses sentiments ? C'est mélancolique qu'elle fît de nouveau face au médecin qui lui faisait face.

\- Il faut sortir d'ici. Dit-elle chassant de son esprit son désespoir.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais les portes sont totalement bloqué, le côté Nord du métro est en feu et il y a des fils électriques au sol à l'extérieur, tandis que les égouts de la ville remontant progressivement, une partie du métro Est, est déjà noyé.

\- Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle ébahi et agacé.

\- Mon amie à l'extérieur. Dit-il juste en lui montrant que lui aussi avait un téléphone.

\- Que nous reste-t-il ?

\- Et bien si on considère que la sortie Ouest est impraticable parce que désormais sous les eaux, il ne reste plus que le Sud, sauf que nous sommes toujours coincés ici, et qu'un éboulement à 1 km nous empêchera clairement d'aller plus loin.

Elle décida d'appeler Voight pour lui faire part de ce constat. Il fût d'abord rassuré de la savoir vivante mais tout aussi horrifié de comprendre qu'elle était totalement coincé dans les sous-sol du métro. Et qu'à cette allure, elle finirait soit noyé soit électrocuté. Ils ont décidé de tenté la seule sortie qui pouvait encore être pratiqué, La Sud. Mais fallait-il encore réussir à ouvrir la porte puis sortir sans y laisser sa peau, chose qu'elle se retint de dire au téléphone.

Elle attrapa son kit pour crocheter les serrures et se dirigea vers la cabine conducteur, il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de créer un court circuit qui rouvrirait les portes. Un jeune homme qui se trouvait là se proposa de l'aider. Les autres survivants attendirent non sans-patience de pouvoir sortir de cet enfer irrespirable. Même si l'extérieur ne promettait pas plus d'oxygène.

Ils ont finalement réussi à entrouvrir la porte du conducteur après une demi-heure. Tout le monde est sortit, laissant derrière eux nombres de victimes pour la plupart morte sur le coup. Mais, ce qui ne quittera jamais l'esprit de la jeune détective, fût sans aucun doute l'image de cette jeune maman tenant fermement son bébé dans ses bras, tous deux n'avaient eux aucune chance. Erin ravala ses larmes, elle savait depuis longtemps à quel point ce monde est injuste.

Le réseau de tunnel sous-terrain était complètement sans dessus-dessous. Le petit groupe dont Erin faisait partie, perdait énormément de temps à déblayer les gravats sur leur passage. Et ce sur 1 kilomètre en considérant que certains étaient nettement ralentis pas leurs blessures.

De leurs côtés Voight et le reste de l'équipe arrivait sur les lieux. Le chef de l'unité a tenté de contacter Erin sans succès, lui et Alvin se sont engagés à l'intérieur ordonnant aux deux autres de rester dehors et d'aider les secours.

L'électricité avait enfin été coupé, ce qui permit aux rescapés d'avancer plus rapidement. Ils n'étaient que 9 survivants du métro dans lequel Erin s'était trouvé. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent une vingtaine d'autres qui étaient parvenus jusqu'à la sortie Sud. Environ, 1 heures après ils ont enfin atteint la fameuse zone bouchée par un éboulement, cependant l'eau montait à une allure qui n'augurait rien de bon.

C'est ce même constat qui traversa l'esprit de tous ceux qui derrière s'affairait à déblayer le passage, puisqu'eux-mêmes avaient désormais les pieds dans l'eau. Ils ont donc redoublé l'intensité de leurs efforts, s'acharnant sans relâche à déblayer un maximum sans toutefois prendre le risque que la structure fragilisé, ne s'écroule. De l'autre côté la panique avait gagné les esprits, certains avaient perdu tout contrôle d'eux-mêmes, allant jusqu'à se battre. Erin et le Docteur Rhodes faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour rétablir un peu d'ordre. Cependant, après que celui-ci ai pris un violent coup de poing dans le ventre par un homme totalement perturbé en essayant de le calmer, la situation empira encore un peu plus. Lorsqu'une jeune femme enceinte perdit l'équilibre à cause d'une bagarre entre deux hommes, c'est Erin qui s'interposa.

\- Ca suffit, maintenant ! S'écria-t-elle envers les deux bagarreurs.

\- Quoi ! On va mourir, je règle mes comptes avant. Et je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Dit l'un des deux qui devait avoir une trentaine d'année et plus rien à perdre, il avait juste le regard vide.

Erin ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là, mais dans la faible lueur des lieux, elle reconnu en lui, l'homme de la photo, que serrait fort cette jeune femme morte avec son bébé. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que ce qu'il croyait, le pire, était réellement arrivé. Pas maintenant.

\- Ce que je sais c'est que cette femme ne vous a rien fait. Dit-elle en montrant la jeune femme qui s'était retrouvé coincé entre les deux hommes.

Il sembla seulement se rendre compte de ses actes à cet instant.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-il avant de s'asseoir.

Le mari de la jeune femme, mécontent, s'est levé et dirigé vers l'autre homme, avant d'être stoppé par Erin. C'est à ce moment là qu'un passage permit enfin à tout le monde d'entreprendre de sortir sans trop de difficultés. Il était temps songea la jeune détective, sans quoi elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait put les retenir encore longtemps.

Erin et le Docteur Rhodes ont été les derniers à sortir de cet enfer. A l'extérieur Hank Voight attendait impatiemment après celle qu'il considère comme sa propre fille. Les victimes furent tour à tour emmenés au Chicago Med. Hank avait attrapé Erin dans ses bras, heureux de la revoir, autant dire que ce genre de marque d'affection n'était pas courante chez Voight mais cela signifiait qu'il avait vraiment eu peur.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t'il.

\- Oui, le Docteur Rhodes veut me voir mais ce n'est pas très grave, je t'assure. Répondit-elle franchement.

\- Très bien dans ce cas, vas-y et prend le temps qu'il te faut.

\- Hank ! Que fait-on pour Jay et Kim ? Avec tout ça, j'ai perdu la trace de mon indic. Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il soit encore en vie. S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Le chef ne savait pas quoi répondre et ce pour plusieurs raison. La première c'est qu'abandonner ses hommes le répugnait déjà et la seconde c'est que Erin demandait ce qui adviendrait de son équipier et Voight soupçonnait même un peu plus que ça. Et il n'avait pas de réponse, ou plutôt, elle n'était pas convenable, même pour lui.

Ce temps de réflexion permit à Erin de comprendre à cet instant, qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun moyen de contacter Jay et Kim, et venait clairement de perdre leurs traces. C'est sans un mot qu'elle s'est détourné de lui pour se diriger vers une ambulance. Au loin, elle aperçu cet homme, à qui on apprenait la mort de sa femme et de son bébé. Cette image restera gravé dans sa mémoire tout comme le regard éteint de celui qui devra continuer à vivre seul. Elle l'a fixé, était-ce en train de lui arriver également ?

\- Mademoiselle ! Vous montez ? Questionna l'ambulancier sortant Erin de sa torpeur.

Elle secoua la tête, non, ça ne lui arriverait pas. Jay ne vas pas mourir, elle ne laissera pas cela se produire. Elle peut encore le retrouver.

Après que toutes les ambulances aient quittés les lieux, ne restait sur place que les décombres de cet immense désastre.

Antonio est retourné au district tandis que Ruzek et Alvin sont restés sur place et que Voight est repartit à l'échangeur.

Dans les bureaux du 21, Travis se confesse face au sergent Platt ainsi que l'officier Atwater, lorsqu'Antonio revient. Travis est en salle d'interrogatoire de sa propre volonté.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir tué l'agent Flanagan vous-même ? Questionna Kevin.

\- Ceci a été mon erreur, j'en ai conscience maintenant. Déclara-t-il.

\- Et la conscience d'avoir fait tuer un homme honnête et un bon flic aussi. Lança Platt de manière rhétorique.

Travis sourit, touché, elle marquait un point. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu de regret pour garder ses petites affaires. Il n'avait pas de famille qui l'attendait le soir, Tommy oui, bien que ce n'était pas une raison pour mal tourner. Il suppose que c'est simplement en lui, dès le début de sa carrière ses manières d'agir était loin d'être irréprochable. Jusqu'au moment où il s'est perdu dans ses manigances.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi Pulpo était intéressé par Tommy, mais il travaille avec un autre, je vous l'ai déjà dit, et ce mec c'est Harry Stevenson, c'est tout ce que je sais. A-t-il avoué en révélant le nom qu'il avait prétendu ignorer.

Au point où il en était, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Et puis de toute façon il savait que c'était déjà trop tard pour les deux agents infiltrés. Il avait entendu un détective en parler. L'équipe de Voight n'a aucun moyen de les retrouver vivant, à temps.

Platt demanda à ce qu'on le renvoi dans sa cellule, tandis qu'Atwater et Antonio réalisaient l'ampleur du problème. Stevenson était le chef d'armée de Jay et désormais qu'ils n'ont plus aucun moyen de localiser aucun d'entre-eux, la couverture du jeune homme est vraiment en danger pire sa vie et celle de Kim. Dès le départ, cette histoire sentait le roussi, Stevenson et Pulpo était déjà en affaire en Irak et c'est probablement pour ça que Flanagan a été abattu, après s'être à nouveau approché de trop près des magouilles de son ancien chef. Le FBI avait affirmé pouvoir surveiller Stevenson et que Jay n'aurait pas affaire à lui, mais c'était une grosse erreur car tout ça est liée depuis l'armée. Et maintenant la ville est sens dessus-dessous, leurs coéquipiers dans une merde monumentale et eux dans l'incapacité de leurs venir en aide.

De son côté Erin venait de passer un scan et attendait les résultats, scrutant les alentours, tous ces gens blessés plus ou moins grièvement et ces vies brisées. Elle était plongé dans ses sombres pensées lorsqu'un docteur lui fit face. Le frère de Jay.

\- Détective Lindsay ! Dit-il surpris.

\- Oh, vous êtes docteur, je...je ne savais pas. Dit-elle tout aussi surprise.

\- Vous êtes blessé ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Je viens de passer un scan, j'attends les résultats.

\- Et Jay ?

\- ...

L'absence de réponse était déjà en soi un début de réponse et surtout de mauvaise nouvelle. Il a inspiré avant de reprendre, ne souhaitant pas perdre le contrôle ici, devant tout le monde.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu ici alors c'est quoi ?

Elle ne répondit rien encore une fois, mais il n'était pas dupe. Il savait que son frère n'était pas dans un autre hôpital, ni déclaré mort, parce qu'il aurait été averti. Il ne restait plus qu'une option et ça signifiait qu'il pouvait très bien être mort ou pas, il ne pouvait pas savoir.

\- Vous avez perdu sa trace ! Tout ce bordel avec l'échangeur et dans le métro, c'est le mec que vous voulez boucler qui a fait ça. N'est-ce pas ?

Erin était dans l'incapacité de sortir ne serait-ce qu'une parole, elle sentait les larmes venir et savait que le jeune homme en face avait tout compris.

\- Vous..

Mais il fut coupé car à ce moment-là, le docteur Rhodes fit son apparition avec les radios d'Erin. Pas dupe, lui non plus, il a bien remarqué la tension ambiante et a fusillé du regard son collègue.

\- Erin, vos radios sont bonnes. Dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Merci Docteur Rhodes.

Il lui a laissé ses résultats et s'est abstenu d'ajouter quoique ce soit, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec Will, mais ça semblait personnel.

\- Je suis désolé, je vais tout faire pour le retrouver, je n'abandonnerai pas ! S'exclama-t'elle, la voix rauque d'émotion.

\- Vous êtes amoureuse de mon frère ?

Totalement ébahis par la question, Erin l'a fixé avec de grand yeux pris en faute.

\- Je sais que vous ferez tout pour lui, tout ce que je veux c'est savoir. Dit-il ému. Et faites attention à vous. A-t-il ajouté avant de s'en aller vers ses patients.

Elle est resté quelques instants sans bouger à digérer les paroles du frère de Jay. Il venait clairement de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui faisait confiance. Sa priorité n'a pas changé et même si elle ne sait pas comment agir, là tout de suite. Elle va retrouver Jay peu importe ce qu'elle doit faire pour ça. Après tout, ils ont encore tous les deux une conversation à terminer.

Environ, une heure plus tard à la nuit tombé, le téléphone sonna sur le bureau d'Antonio, ce qui fît sursauter les deux hommes sur place tant le silence était palpable. Il avait renvoyé Atwater chez lui et Mouse semblait mieux se débrouiller que lui avec un clavier.

\- Dawson ! Répondit-il sur les nerfs.

\- Tony, c'est ta sœur... Commença Voight.

\- Quoi ! Que se passe-t-il ? S'écria-t-il.

Mouse qui avait compris que la conversation tournait mal s'est éloigné, tandis que Voight expliquait la situation à son agent.

\- Elle et Casey se trouvaient sous le pont quand tout s'est écroulé. Admit le chef.

Antonio en a lâché le téléphone au sol, au moment même le courant s'est coupé. Le générateur venait de rendre l'âme. Mais l'agent se fichait complètement de la lumière, ne pensant qu'à sa sœur sous cet amas de pierre, peut-être morte. Il est resté ainsi, figé, durant de longue minute, le canon d'une arme dans son dos le ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

\- Si vous me tuez, jamais, vous ne sortirez d'ici vivant. Affirma Antonio d'une voix qu'il espérait assuré.

\- Le générateur est mort, le temps qu'en bas ils te découvre baignant dans ton sang, je serai déjà loin. Déclara Mancini.

Soudain un gros boum fît s'écrouler l'homme au sol, sonné. Antonio s'est retourné, la lumière rallumé alors que Mancini allait tuer Mouse, le détective l'a abattu en premier.

\- Merci. Ont-ils dit simultanément.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre quelques secondes trop tard et c'était la mort assuré. Platt a débarqué dans la pièce, l'air grave.

\- Mancini a liquidé Travis dans son sommeil, il l'a étranglé.

Voight est revenu à ce moment même, afin qu'Antonio puisse rejoindre l'équipe du 51. Platt lui a relaté les récents évènements et les dernières nouvelles confirmant ses doutes sur l'identité du complice de Pulpo. Cette affaire était en train de leur échapper, et avec ça, le risque de plus en plus grand de perdre ses deux agents.

Erin est revenu de l'hôpital, après que Voight se soit assuré de son état, ils se sont remis au boulot avec Al et Ruzek qui avaient aidé de leurs mieux les victimes du métro. Et avec l'aide de Mouse qui était bien déterminer à sauver son ancien frère d'arme. A présent la priorité était de retrouvé Pulpo rapidement et surtout Jay et Kim. Même si en apparence, chacun gardait son calme, à l'intérieur, ils étaient tous très inquiet. Plus le temps passait et plus les chances qu'ils soient encore en vie s'amenuisaient. Aucun d'entre eux n'est rentré se reposer cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain matin, Antonio était toujours sur place à aider les pompiers à déblayer ainsi qu'à secourir les blessés, priant intérieurement pour retrouver sa sœur et Casey en vie. La veille, Le chef Boden avait demandé à ce qu'on localise les téléphones des deux jeunes gens qui n'avaient pas donné de nouvelle. Ils ont été horrifié d'apprendre qu'en réalité, ils se trouvaient quelques part sous les décombres. Antonio tentait de ne rien montrer mais il demeurait de plus en plus inquiet, d'autant qu'après une nuit passé là-dessous, l'oxygène commençait à manquer. Et à l'allure ou la situation avançait, il craignait de les retrouver morts asphyxiés. A moins, qu'ils ne le soient déjà, Tonio ne voulait pas penser ainsi, mais ça revenait toujours dans son esprit, il n'arrivait pas à se départir de ce sentiment, où tout ça finirait mal.

Après avoir passé la nuit à chercher où Pulpo et Stevenson pourraient se cacher, sans succès, les membres de l'équipe dépités s'avouèrent vaincu. Du moins, sur ce point. Ils n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot, et n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les bras. Malgré une fatigue apparente, ils étaient plus que jamais impliqués à mettre la main sur les deux hommes.

Ils ont continués activement, cherchant des noms d'empreints, de la famille avant de constater amèrement que l'ancien chef d'armée de Jay, a parfaitement bien couvert ses arrières. C'est alors que le chef du FBI Macpherson, a fait irruption dans le bureau des renseignements.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Questionna le chef de l'unité clairement sur les nerfs.

\- J'ai trouvé ceci dans les affaires de Tommy. C'est la clé d'un coffre qu'il louait et je pense qu'il peut y avoir des informations intéressantes.

\- Ah oui, il l'a loué sous son vrai nom ? Demanda Erin, dubitative.

\- Non, mais j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé la clé dans un cadre sur son bureau, que j'ai moi-même été obligé de vider.

\- Quand l'avez-vous fait ? S'énerva Voight qui suspectait qu'ils auraient dû avoir cette clé bien avant.

\- Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je ne l'ait fait que ce matin. Je n'ai pas eu le temps ni le courage avant. Et, si j'avais sût qu'il cachait au bureau la moindre info, j'aurais cherché plus tôt.

\- Ouais, vous auriez sans doute dû vous posez la question avant de venir mettre la vie de deux agents dans une mission aussi grave. Reprocha Erin, qui s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé elle-même. Mais puisque vous ne saviez pas, comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Hein ! Renchérit-elle, accusatrice.

\- Le cadre est tombé, ce n'est qu'un hasard. Répondit-il, l'air honteux.

\- Ok, allons voir ce que ce coffre contient. Déclara Voight.

Quelques part dans un entrepôt.

Stevenson venait d'arriver, Jay ne l'avait pas vu mais Kim oui. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait l'intime conviction que cette fois c'était la fin.

L'ancien major avait été surpris de revoir Jay et sa visite l'avait fait douter. Dans la mesure ou sa femme de ménage avait été retrouvé morte, c'était normal que la police pose des questions dont lui ne s'inquiétait nullement. Cependant, revoir Jay dans ces conditions l'avait poussé à s'interroger. Et à présent, il avait compris que c'est surtout la mort de Tommy qu'il tentait d'élucider. Après quelques recherches, il a découvert la couverture du jeune agent, c'était le moment de prévenir son complice.

Pulpo est sorti à la rencontre de son plus vieil allié.

\- Que fais-tu là, Harry ?

\- Je m'en vais, mais avant je voulais te dire quelque chose à propos de ton nouveau fournisseur.

\- Quoi, il est flic ? A-t-il rigolé.

\- Il était dans l'armée avant et il a tué un homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

\- C'était ton petit frère.

\- Quoi, c'est impossible. S'énerva-t-il. J'ai vérifié l'identité du gamin et j'ai vu la vidéo, c'est lui.

\- Ton gamin comme tu dis, il s'appelle Jay Halstead. Et ta vidéo est juste une mise en scène monté par l'unité des renseignements, dont il fait partie.

A suivre ...


	8. Chapitre 5, partie 1

**chapitre 5 : vengeance (partie 1)**

Le chef du FBI Macpherson qui savait que Stevenson allait fuir a décidé de le confronter pendant que l'équipe de Voight récupérait les preuves laissé par Tommy dans un coffre. Naturellement, il n'avait prévenu personne, n'étant pas sûr de ce que Stevenson pouvait révéler.

Le major Harry Stevenson a cloisonné toute sa vie depuis l'armée, de sa maison à son travail. Rien ne peut le relier à de quelconques activités illégales. Et pourtant, il est l'un des pires criminels qui puisse exister. Et il a toujours très bien sut s'entourer. Patrick le connait depuis longtemps, il a entendu parler des accusations de Tommy à l'époque où ils étaient déployés. Mais c'est surtout un passif commun que craint alors le chef du FBI. Une bavure, qui le hante encore chaque nuit et que Stevenson n'a pas révélé.

Cette histoire est allée trop loin, il doit agir avant que les deux officiers ne payent de leurs vies son incapacité à agir. S'il l'avait fait plus tôt, peut-être que Tommy serait encore en vie.

Parce que, s'il n'est pas complice de Stevenson, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il sait où le trouver. Et ce n'est pas chez lui.

De son côté Harry venait d'arriver, après avoir prévenu Pulpo de l'identité de Jay ; il devait fuir à présent. Au fond, il avait un peu de remord pour Halstead, mais sa liberté comptait davantage à ses yeux. Quoi qu'il se demandait encore si ce n'était pas lui qui aidait Tommy à le faire tomber, à l'époque. Et si c'est le cas, alors il regrettait presque de ne pas être là, pour voir le spectacle.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Harry s'est retourné vivement, agacé, de s'être laissé surprendre aussi facilement.

\- Hey Pat, on t'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer chez les gens ? Dit-il d'un air tranquille.

Un squat. C'était là que Stevenson trouvait refuge. Si tout le monde pouvait venir dormir au milieu de ses secrets, personne ne trouverait jamais rien. Il était un expert en matière de discrétion et ne laissait rien percevoir.

\- Je répète ma question, tu fais quoi Harry ? Questionna-t-il en pointant son arme vers lui.

\- On en est là, tous les deux Pat. Parce que certains de mes souvenirs pourrait ne pas convenir à ta carrière.

\- C'est à cause de toi que Tommy est mort, je me fiche complètement de ce que tu peux raconter. J'irais me dénoncer moi-même. Mais tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui as fait, ainsi qu'aux trois jeunes femmes.

\- Alors tu veux m'arrêter, c'est bien ça ; mais tu n'as aucunes preuves. Renchérit l'autre en face.

\- Mais, j'ai des preuves Harry, celles que Tommy avait laissé bien au chaud dans un coffre.

\- Tu sais ce que tu risques ? Parce que si je tombe, tu tombes aussi Pat.

Harry faisait référence à ce qui était arrivé il y a 15 ans. A l'époque Macpherson, 45 ans, n'était encore qu'un agent de terrain. Stevenson, 35 ans, lui était déjà major dans l'armée. Ils se sont rencontrés lors d'une affaire commune.

Des terroristes était entrés dans le territoire et menaçait clairement la population. Stevenson connaissait le groupuscule à l'origine de la menace de part ses missions au Moyen-Orient. Et le FBI était chargé de collaborer avec les militaires. L'enquête a duré plusieurs semaines, sans qu'ils ne localisent les suspects. Un jour Macpherson est tombé nez à nez avec l'un d'eux. C'était un jeune garçon d'une dizaines d'années, une ceinture d'explosif autour de la taille. L'enfant s'est approché, en montrant ses mains, signe qu'il n'allait rien tenter et c'est là que Macpherson l'a abattu d'une balle dans la tête. Il avait une télécommande de mise à feux dans une main, mais l'agent du FBI s'est alors aperçu, trop tard, que l'appareil n'était pas connecté à la bombe. Pire encore le gamin n'avait pas d'arme.

C'est Stevenson qui est arrivé en premier et qui a découvert la bavure de l'agent du FBI. Mais il a décidé de l'aider à ce que personne ne sache rien. Il a connecté la bombe, c'était suffisant. Personne n'a jamais douté des propos des deux hommes. Et même si à la suite de ce ça, Macpherson a quitté l'enquête, il a tout de même été promu au rang de chef quelques années après.

Il sait que la vérité le conduira sûrement tout droit en prison. Et il pense sincèrement qu'il le mérite. Toutes les nuits, il revoit le visage du gamin et chaque fois, il s'aperçoit à quel point celui-ci, ne demandait que de l'aide.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai fait à l'époque, mais tu es mon complice. Si je tombe, tu tomberas pour ça aussi, en plus de tous les chefs d'inculpations qui t'attendent. Harry, tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir, alors rends-toi ! Et dis-moi, où sont les deux agents ? S'est exclamé l'agent fédéral avec fermeté et détermination.

Stevenson ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il était hors de question pour lui de finir en prison, plutôt mourir.

\- Va au diable Macpherson ! S'est-il écrié en se rapprochant dangereusement.

Alors que l'agent s'apprêtait à tirer, l'ancien militaire a été plus rapide ; et finalement Macpherson s'est écroulé au sol, une balle logé dans la poitrine. Harry a pris ses affaires avant de quitter cet endroit, il s'est retourné sur l'homme agonisant sur le sol, puis lui a tiré dans la tête, le tuant sur le coup. Intérieurement, il rigolait, il en faudrait du temps à l'équipe de Jay, pour retrouver le corps du chef du FBI. Il pouvait s'en aller tranquille, personne ne viendrait jamais chercher après lui.

La ville était toujours au ralenti après les évènements de l'échangeur et du métro survenus la veille en début d'après-midi. Les hôpitaux ne désemplissait pas et la liste des victimes n'ayant pas survécu continuait de s'agrandir heure après heure.

La nuit fût en effet extrêmement longue pour les pompiers de la caserne 51 qui savait que leurs amis se trouvaient là-dessous et les dégâts causés par l'explosion rendait l'exploration d'autant plus difficile qu'ils étaient à chaque pas, un peu plus confrontés à la mort. Ils avaient craint de les retrouver trop tard, comme beaucoup d'autres victimes avant eux.

Finalement très tôt, à l'aube ; la voiture de Casey a été repéré au loin par Herrmann. Ce dernier avec Otis et Mouch se sont précipités vers celle-ci, espérant qu'ils soient tous les deux en vie. Ils ont rapidement compris qu'ils étaient coincés à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Matt était inconscient mais vivant, Gabby vérifiant son pouls régulièrement, elle était en revanche sur le point de s'évanouir, il fallait agir vite. Cependant, ils ne pouvait pas utiliser les outils habituels, la structure étant fragile, le moindre mouvement brusque pouvait très vite se transformer en nouvelle catastrophe.

\- Gabby, reste avec moi ! S'exclama Herrmann. On va vous sortir de là. A-t-il ajouté en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Dans la mesure où il y avait la moitié des pompiers de la ville déployés ici, les autres membres, Severide, Stella, Cruz, accompagné d'Antonio et du chef Boden, sont arrivés pour les aider.

Lorsque le pont s'est écroulé, Matt a perdu le contrôle et la voiture a foncé dans le mur, un mur porteur. A présent, ils savent que s'ils font pression sur celle-ci, tout pourrait s'effondrer juste autour d'eux.

Antonio était près de sa sœur et s'occupait de la garder éveillé, pendant ce temps-là, Severide, Kid, Cruz, et Otis était parti chercher des barres métalliques et des blocs de bétons. Ceux-ci avaient été rapporté par la ville afin d'assurer la stabilité temporaire de la structure. ils sont revenu avec une remorque pleine, le tout étant très lourd, ils faisaient attention à tout ce qui se trouvait autour, un faux pas n'était pas permis.

Une fois installé, les blocs de béton renforcé par les grosses tiges de métal, le mur ne risquait plus de leur tomber sur la tête. Néanmoins, tout ça avait pris du temps et Gabby commençait à sombrer.

\- Non Gabby, écoute moi, je suis là. On va te sortir dans quelques minutes, ne t'endors pas ! S'est écrié son frère en posant sa main sur la vitre.

\- J'ai si froid. A-t-elle murmuré si faiblement après avoir joint sa main à celle d'Antonio sur la vitre.

Toute l'équipe était consciente qu'il fallait les sortir maintenant. Sans plus attendre, ils ont brisés les vitres arrières ; Brett qui ne tenait plus en place dehors venait de les rejoindre. Elle a grimpé dans la voiture pour mettre une minerve à Gabby et Matt, et vérifier leurs constantes et vue sa tête, ce n'était pas bon. Severide et Cruz ont arraché la porte et après ce qui semblait d'interminables efforts, ils sont parvenus à les extraire. Après quoi, ils ont immédiatement été transférés au Chicago Med.

Chicago Med,

Deux heures qu'ils étaient tous là, à attendre des nouvelles du couple. Antonio faisait les cents pas, tiraillés entre sa sœur et le fait que deux de ses collègues sont en grand danger. Normalement les pompiers auraient dû retourner aider, mais ils ne pouvaient pas ; pas sans savoir si Gabby et Matt survivraient. A cet instant, ils avaient tous désespérément besoin d'une bonne nouvelle, qui leur redonnerait l'espoir et la force de continuer.

A l'entrepôt,

Pulpo avait immédiatement réagit aux dires de son complice. De retour à l'intérieur, avec toujours ce même sourire aux lèvres, il a ordonné à Luis d'emmener la jeune Lena avec lui, précisant qu'il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Ce à quoi Jay s'est opposé farouchement en se positionnant devant elle. Le chef du Cartel, a alors sortit son arme et s'est avancé d'un pas décidé vers lui ; à moins d'un mètre du jeune homme, il a subitement levé son revoler et l'a pointé violemment sur son front. Kim n'a rien pût faire contre les deux hommes qui l'ont attrapé par derrière.

District 21,

Erin et Voight parcourait les différents dossier de Tommy Flanagan. Il y avait absolument toutes les preuves contre Stevenson sur ses petites affaires au Moyen-Orient. Malheureusement, il ne pourra pas être juger pour ça ici. En revanche, c'était un bon mobile contre le jeune agent du FBI. En tout cas à l'époque. A présent, la seule chose qui lie les deux hommes sont les trois femmes.

Et en effet, Flanagan avait bel et bien rencontrés ces femmes ; elles l'ont aidé. Tout d'abord Amy Simmons la journaliste. Flanagan ayant fait le lien entre Stevenson et l'article mentionnant l'entrepôt 18 qui se trouvait sur les quais. Il lui a demandé tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de cet endroit et de cette affaire. La journaliste a bien évidemment collaborer, sachant que ce Scoop serait pour elle un bon tremplin pour sa carrière. Elle lui a donné le nom de l'avocate qui devait défendre Alfredo dos Santos l'homme appréhendé et qui selon la jeune femme avait un complice qui savait parfaitement bien se cacher. Comme Stevenson. Maria Gonzalez, l'avocate a d'abord refusé de coopérer. Elle était censé défendre cet homme pas l'enfoncé, et puis, elle avait selon le rapport de Flanagan des sentiments ambigu pour Alejandro Santana un ami du suspect. Mais ce n'était pas réciproque, elle lui a alors donné une adresse qu'elle avait trouvé dans les affaires de celui-ci après une nuit torride dans son bureau.

Jusque là, tout concordait, le jeune homme avait mené son enquête pas à pas. Et évidemment, le fait que l'adresse donné par l'avocate concordait avec celle de son ancien chef de l'armée avait fini de le convaincre que celui-ci ne pouvait pas s'en tirer une seconde fois. Ici, en Amérique, Flanagan savait qu'il avait une réelle chance de l'envoyer en prison, cette fois.

Il s'est donc rapproché de la femme de ménage Becca Roberts. Il n'était pas fou, débarquer en l'accusant ne jouerait pas en sa faveur, surtout, avec le passif qui les liaient. Ce n'était pas si simple de se rapprocher d'elle, mais le groupe de cuisine dont elle faisait partie était une bonne couverture.

Après quoi, il a commencé à la séduire, à faire des choses avec elle dont il n'était pas fier. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais l'important c'était qu'elle le croit. Stevenson était un homme prudent, des caméras de vidéosurveillances étaient installés dans toutes les pièces. Mais, il savait comment brouiller la réception, il fallait seulement qu'elle le fasse entrer ; et ça a fini par arriver.

Il a trouvé ce dont il avait besoin, mais la jeune femme l'a surpris en train de fouiller. Il lui a expliqué qui était Stevenson et elle a accepté de l'aider, comprenant par là, qu'elle n'avait été qu'un outil permettant au policier d'arriver à ses fins.

Régulièrement, ils se retrouvaient dans un motel à la sortie de la ville, elle lui donnait davantage de preuves à chaque fois, et il faisait l'amour. C'était comme un pacte entre eux. Un jour, elle a oublié de couper sans s'en rendre compte, l'une des caméra, puis elle est allée comme prévue apporter la clé USB à Tommy ; clé qui contenait une vidéo très importante. Après ça, elle n'est jamais revenue. Une semaine plus tard, son cadavre et ceux d'Amy Simmons et Maria Gonzalez étaient découvert.

Voilà donc tout le lien avec Stevenson, et des preuves accablantes contre lui Tommy Flanagan n'en manquait pas, à présent c'est au renseignement de finir ce qu'il a commencé. Dans la mesure ou Amy Simmons était censé sortir l'article peut-être le plus important de sa carrière, ils avaient prévu une rencontre qui n'a jamais eu lieu.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'Erin a fait le lien entre Amy Simmons et Maria Gonzalez, le prévenu Alfredo Dos Santos était en prison. Il n'y avait pas lieu à ce moment-là de le rencontrer, puisqu'il ne pouvait être responsable des meurtres. Dorénavant, les choses ont changés, ce type sait probablement ou se cache Pulpo ; Voight a immédiatement contacté la prison pour obtenir un parloir avec lui, le plus vite possible. Sans succès, apparemment, Dos Santos s'est donné la mort en s'ouvrant les veines, une semaine plus tôt. Pour le chef de l'unité comme pour la jeune détective, ce ne pouvait pas être un hasard et sûrement pas un suicide. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important, à l'heure actuelle, ils avaient surtout besoin d'indice qui les conduiraient vers Stevenson ou Pulpo et vers Jay et Kim. Pour le cas d'Alejandro Santana, il a été extradé vers son pays, quelques jours après avoir été arrêté par l'équipe du renseignement. Ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de l'interroger une seconde fois.

Flanagan avait un nombre conséquent de dossier et il en restait un à vérifier concernant une mission en Afghanistan, ça ne donnerait probablement rien pour leur enquête mais il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard.

Il s'agissait là d'un ordre de mission. Pablo Sanchez, Dias de son vrai nom, un homme recherché pour de multiples trafics est à trouver et à ramener mort ou vif. Cet homme aurait de toute façon été condamné à la peine de mort aux Etats-Unis, et l'armée était une couverture classique pour faire abattre un criminel dans un pays étranger. Naturellement le nom de Dias n'est pas inconnu aux deux flics et surtout pas spécifié sur la feuille de mission signé par Jay. Celui de Stevenson et de Halstead non plus, le premier est celui qui a donné l'ordre, le second celui qui a accompli la mission.

Erin et Voight se sont regardés quelques minutes, à l'époque Jay n'a fait que suivre un ordre direct de son supérieur. Aujourd'hui, si celui-ci a parlé à Pulpo de son identité et de ce que Jay a fait, alors l'espoir de le retrouvé en vie vient de diminuer de moitié. La jeune femme se sent faible d'un coup et la boule au ventre qu'elle ressentait s'est intensifié. Bon sang, elle ne peut pas le perdre. Pas lui.

Hank a bien remarqué la peur sur le visage d'Erin, et bien qu'il ai toujours interdit les relations entre partenaire, il ne pouvait rien faire, s'ils étaient sincères. Bien sûr, il savait aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas encore brisé sa règle, mais était certain qu'ils l'auraient fait. Et maintenant que pouvait-il dire à celle qu'il considère comme sa fille ? Cette affaire prenait une ampleur qui le dépassait également, il aurait voulu la rassurer, mais n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir la promesse de ramener Jay en vie, même si lui aussi, ça lui tenait à cœur.

Chicago Med,

L'équipe de la caserne 51 était sur le point de retourner travailler, lorsque 3 docteurs ont fait leurs apparitions. Les docteurs Halstead et Manning se sont présentés, avant de parler de Gabby. La jeune femme avait une tige en métal dans la jambe lorsqu'elle est arrivé et cela a causé une infection qu'ils traitent avec des antibiotiques. Elle n'a pas d'autres blessures sévère si ce n'est qu'elle a inhalée beaucoup de fumée et qu'elle doit conserver le masque à oxygène, expliqua Will. L'écographie de son bébé est bonne, jusqu'à maintenant, en revanche, elle devra probablement resté alité jusqu'à son terme mais ça va aller pour elle, déclara Nathalie.

Antonio poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, sa sœur est vivante.

Pour ce qui concerne Matt Casey, le docteur Choi a expliqué qu'ils l'ont placés dans un coma provisoire, en attendant de pouvoir l'opérer. Il est faible mais stable. C'est le docteur Rhodes qui pratiquera la chirurgie. En effet, l'airbag s'est bloqué, et le jeune homme a donc violemment percuté le volant. Le médecin est confiant cependant.

Après ça les pompiers sont partis, il y avait encore beaucoup de boulot pour eux dehors. Will s'est approché d'Antonio, ce dernier venait tout juste de comprendre en entendant le nom du médecin. Il se doutait qu'il voulait savoir, mais n'avait pas de réponse, en tout cas aucune d'encourageante. Et il ne pouvait décidément pas lui apprendre ce que Voight et Erin ont découvert.

\- Je suis le frère de Jay, vous travaillez avec lui ? Demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

\- Oui, on n'a pas de nouvelle pour l'instant. Mais on va le retrouver, c'est une promesse.

Antonio savait que c'était idiot de promettre un truc pareil, mais le médecin venait de sauvé sa sœur, alors que son frère est en danger. et le pire pour Antonio c'est que Jay est pour lui son frère de cœur. Il voulait vraiment le sauver et il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner les recherches.

Le jeune médecin a tourné les talons, clairement déçu ; Antonio comprenait parfaitement. Il avait passé la nuit à s'inquiéter pour sa sœur et c'était déjà trop. Il est rapidement passé la voir, elle dormait, il a embrassé son front avant de partir vers le district.

District 21,

Antonio montait les marches qui le menait vers le bureau, lorsqu'il entendit les aveux du chef du FBI. Il a pressé le pas pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait que Voight et Erin sur place, avec un magnétophone.

Macpherson, l'avait en effet laissé là stratégiquement. Il voulait que Voight le découvre mais pas trop vite. Et à présent, les trois flics découvraient ce qui liait l'agent du FBI à Stevenson et c'est aussi pourquoi, il a attendu si longtemps avant d'agir. Il donne également l'adresse du lieu ou il compte appréhender l'ancien militaire. Ils sont partis immédiatement vers cet endroit, espérant qu'ils y soient encore. C'était leur meilleur chance de retrouver Jay et Kim rapidement.

En chemin Hank a contacté Al et Ruzek pour qu'ils les rejoignent sur place. L'entrepôt qui servait de squat, était situé dans une zone isolé de la ville. La plupart de ceux qui venait là, étaient soit drogué soit SDF, voir les deux. Il y a donc peu de chance de trouver un témoin fiable.

Une fois arrivés, ils ont avancés avec prudence. Stevenson est un ancien militaire, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Après avoir pris toutes les précautions, ils sont entrés à l'intérieur du bâtiment ; tout pour découvrir un corps quelques mètres plus loin. Celui de Patrick Macpherson, le chef du FBI. Désormais Harry Stevenson était dans la nature, probablement loin d'ici. Cette évidence a clairement mis un coup au moral de l'unité qui voyait de plus en plus cette histoire se finir en drame, pour eux. Malgré ça, ils n'étaient pas prêt d'abandonner ; ils iraient jusqu'au bout, peu importe l'issu ; Jay et Kim seraient vengés.

De retour au District, Voight a décidé d'engager Mouse. Il semblait à l'aise avec un ordinateur et il était primordial de mettre la main sur Stevenson quelque soit les moyens employés pour ça.

Le squat où l'ancien chef de Jay avait l'habitude de se cacher était vide, il avait naturellement rien laissé derrière lui, tout comme Mancini C abattu par Antonio ici-même. Il n'avait rien été retrouvé chez lui qui puisse mener l'équipe à Pulpo.

Le lendemain matin,

Chicago Med,

Le docteur Rhodes avait terminé l'opération de Casey et l'état du jeune homme était stable, il devrait se réveiller en fin de journée. Toute l'équipe de la caserne 51 était rassuré de savoir qu'ils iraient bien tous les deux.

Antonio était passé voir Gabby, pour lui donné des nouvelles de Matt. Malgré sa fatigue apparente, elle avait la force de harceler les infirmières sur la santé de son petit ami. Personne ne s'en offusquait, c'était naturel qu'elle soit inquiète et Gabby n'était pas connu pour sa patience. il était rassuré de voir qu'elle allait mieux, et pourtant ne parvenait pas à cacher son angoisse pour ses collègues. Ce que la jeune femme n'a pas manqué de remarquer. Elle connaissait Jay, avait eu une relation avec lui ; et surtout avait pleinement conscience qu'il était comme un petit frère pour Antonio. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils soient en mesure de les retrouver, néanmoins, elle n'avait pas les mots pour rassurer son frère.

District 21,

Toute l'équipe s'affairait dans les rues pour mettre la main sur Stevenson. Par n'importe quel moyen, avait dit Voight. Mouse n'avait pas décrocher de son écran, scrutant et vérifiant chaque endroit qui aurait pût permettre à l'ancien militaire de quitter la ville.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un homme des affaires internes est arrivé, accompagné d'une jeune femme. Elle a attendu pendant que celui-ci se dirigeait vers le bureau de Voight. Ce dernier connaissait ce visage et n'était certainement pas ravi de le voir dans son bureau. Edwin Stilwell s'est tranquillement installé sur le siège en face, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans mon District ? Questionna Voight de manière suspicieuse.

\- Je suis là en ami Hank. Mademoiselle Sumners est une excellente détective et j'aimerais qu'elle intègre votre unité.

\- C'est hors de question. Dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

\- Et pourtant vous n'avez pas le choix, j'ai déjà fait le nécessaire. De plus il me semble qu'il vous manque un membre. A-t-il rétorqué en faisant référence à la mission en cours.

\- C'est provisoire ! S'énerva Voight en le fixant durement. Je ne vais pas l'intégrer juste parce que vous couchez avec elle.

\- Non, vous allez le faire si vous voulez conserver votre place. Affirma-t-il en posant un dossier sur son bureau. Il serait dommage qu'un autre chef arrive et mettre un terme à l'enquête. Pour retrouver Pulpo, c'est ça ? A-t-il ajouté fièrement, avant de se lever et partir sans un regard en arrière.

Le détective Sumners s'est approché du bureau de Voight après le départ de Stilwell. Elle n'a pas eu le temps d'entrer que le chef était déjà à la porte.

\- Vous allez travailler avec nous ; et pour commencer, il y a une pile de dossier à classer en bas. Dit-il durement.

\- Je suis un bon détective, je peux vous aider ; j'ai déjà fait ce genre de tâche auparavant...

\- C'est comme ça qu'on fait ses preuves. Dit-il en lui coupant la parole. Et j'aime pas qu'on discute mes ordres !

Elle s'en est allée ainsi, tête baissé. Visiblement elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici, mais ferait tout pour être accepté et faire son métier. Voight de son côté ne supportait pas d'avoir été obligé de l'engager. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de la dégager rapidement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de faire confiance à un flic qui couche avec type des affaires internes pour intégrer son équipe.

Dans une pièce sombre,

Il avait passé la nuit, à compter les heures, enchaîné sur cette chaise à se demander ce qu'ils avaient fait de Kim. Il n'avait rien pût faire pour lui venir en aide et se sentait extrêmement responsable du sort de la jeune femme.

Lorsque tout a dérapé la veille, Pulpo lui a simplement ordonné de s'asseoir avant de l'attacher fermement, de le traîner dans cette pièce sans fenêtre et de l'enfermer ; après quoi, il n'a plus revu personne.

Pour autant, il savait que son tour viendrait. Pulpo n'est pas du genre à lâcher sa proie si facilement. Le jeune homme avait une vague idée de ce qui l'attendait ; et les images du corps démembré de Tommy ne cessait de hanter son esprit. Bon sang, il ne voulait pas finir ainsi et se demandait comment réagirai Erin. Est-ce qu'elle pleurerait ? Il regrettait tant de ne pas lui avoir dit ce soir là à quel point elle est importante pour lui, comme il l'a trouve belle ; juste dire qu'il l'aime. Et maintenant, peut-être, sûrement même que l'occasion d'embrasser ses lèvres, de voir son visage ne se représentera plus jamais. Il pensait également à son frère, qui devait revenir en ville prochainement. Il ne lui avait pas dit de date, mais c'était trop tard, à présent.

Un bruit derrière la porte le fît sortit de ses pensées, il était déterminé à ne pas montrer sa peur ; à rester fort jusqu'au bout.

La porte s'est ouverte et Pulpo est entré tenant dans ses mains un seau d'eau et trainant derrière lui une machine à électrochocs.

\- J'ai passé ma nuit à me demander comment j'allais commencer avec toi, avant de décider de prendre mon temps. Déclara-t-il nonchalamment en le regardant dans les yeux. Pas comme avec ton pote du FBI. A-t-il ajouté, en accentuant son regard.

Jay n'a rien rétorqué se contentant de garder la tête haute, mais intérieurement, il priait pour que son équipe retrouve ce salaud qui venait de lui avouer à demi mot, avoir tué Tommy. Et qui serait sans doute le dernier visage qu'il verrait, lui aussi.

\- Tu as tué mon frère d'une balle dans la tête, mais je ne compte pas te faciliter la tâche ! S'est-il exclamé en s'avançant dangereusement.

Jay ne comprenait pas, mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

A suivre …...


	9. Flashback, partie 1

_**Chapitre Flashbacks, 1ère partie,**_

Province de Kunar, Korengal Valley, Afghanistan,

Ils étaient 5, parmi les meilleurs d'une unité d'élite des Rangers, à avoir été discrètement déposés ici à Korengal Valley, plus souvent nommée la vallée de la mort. Beaucoup ont péri en ces lieux, et s'armer de patience est la seule solution pour en réchapper. Un faux pas et tout est terminé. Ils avaient conscience du risque, et ils savaient faire face en toute circonstances. Ces hommes et femmes se sont engagés pour servir peu importe le prix à payer pour eux-mêmes. A chaque mission, ils sont présents et concentrés, cette fois-ci n'est pas différente. Les ordres sont clairs, un homme important d'un groupe terroristes bien connu, va venir, et il faut le ramener ; mort ou vif. La seule chose qu'ils ignorent, c'est combien de temps, ils vont devoir l'attendre, et ça peut durer plusieurs jours.

L'équipe était constituée de Jay Halstead (20 ans, tireur d'élite), Greg Gurwitch (20 ans, spécialiste en piratage de fréquence), Ils étaient positionnés en hauteur d'une des montagnes. De cet manière, l'un avait une vue imprenable et l'autre une meilleure qualité de réception du signal satellite. Environ à trois mètres d'eux, plus bas, se trouvait Donovan Clarks (39 ans, Chef d'équipe). Sur la colline en face Chelsea Fennmore (23 ans, habile en combat à mains nues) et Trevor Robbins (28 ans, tireur d'élite), étaient habilement camouflés par la broussaille.

Jay et Mouse ont rapidement sympathisé ; et pourtant à les voir, on pourrait croire qu'ils n'ont rien ou presque en commun. En réalité, ils aiment le même sport, la même équipe et sont natifs tous les deux de Chicago. Leur enfance est similaire et leur caractère pas si différent ; on pourrait presque dire que l'un complète l'autre.

Trevor et Chelsea sont en couple depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés au sein de cette unité. Il est plutôt du genre à passer le temps en racontant d'inlassable blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère, intérieurement, et comme les autres, il craint pour sa vie. Elle, par contre est d'un naturel confiant, et parfois son partenaire a tendance à l'ennuyer plutôt qu'à la distraire. Sans doute pour ça, qu'en secret, elle a craqué pour le mystérieux soldat du groupe.

Donovan était un homme que rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre, et parfois Jay se demandait si ce n'était pas cette vie qui avait annihilé les sentiments du chef. En effet, il n'était pas rentré une seule fois au pays depuis 4 ans ; et avait vu un nombre considérable de morts, y compris des soldats qu'il avait formé. Dans son regard, on pouvait voir la détermination de quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien à perdre, peu importe les dommages collatéraux autour. Et Jay craignait cela. Clarks était un soldat décoré de la "Medal of Honor", le graal en matière de distinction à l'armée. De distinction tout court. Pour une médaille remise dans 50% des cas à titre posthume. Dix ans plus tôt, il n'a pas hésité à entrer dans un bâtiment piégé pour sauver une quarantaine d'otages, il est le seul à avoir encore été à l'intérieur lorsque la bombe a explosé. Il ne s'en est pas sorti indemne et pourtant, malgré ses nombreuses blessures et brûlures, il a survécu. Ce ne fût pas sans mal, une année dans le coma et encore une pour la rééducation ; il a fini par revenir au combat, à jamais marqué par les cicatrises qui ornent encore son corps et son visage. Néanmoins, une médaille ne rend pas la vie à toux ceux qu'on a vu périr de près ou de loin en condition de guerre. Elle ne rend pas la vie lorsqu'on est mort au fond de soi.

Alors qu'ils étaient là à attendre, installés et dissimulés au milieu des rochers depuis déjà deux jours. Ils ont vus pour la première fois, ce matin là, trois Pick up Range Rover passer devant eux, et ce à plusieurs reprises. Cependant les véhicules n'étaient pas du tout comme ceux qu'on leurs avaient décrit. Chelsea a décidé de bouger un peu et de suivre, les traces des pneus ; voir jusqu'où cela menait. Le chef n'était pas d'accord mais elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, persuadé que celui qu'ils cherchaient se trouverait là. Et c'est précisément à ce moment là que tout a dérapé.

Alors qu'elle longeait la route avec prudence, trois hommes sont apparus encerclant totalement la jeune femme. Ils étaient armés de fusil et de machette et l'a menaçait clairement si elle ne les suivait pas, ils la tuerait. Entre temps, Trevor s'était rapproché pour venir en aide à sa compagne et ce malgré l'interdiction du chef. Mouse et Jay voulaient bouger aussi, c'était inconcevable pour eux de laisser ces types l'emmener. Un tir a résonné au milieu de la vallée et l'un des hommes est tombé ; aussitôt les deux restants ont ripostés tirant de tous les côtés des charges explosives faisant s'effondrer progressivement la paroi sur laquelle se trouvait le chef, Jay et Mouse. Après d'interminables minutes les 3 soldats ont enfin pût relever la tête, juste, pour voir leur amie se faire emmener de force ; et sans pouvoir rien faire.

Trevor qui était toujours en bas, avait assisté à l'enlèvement de la femme qu'il aime, impuissant et cloué au sol, une balle dans la jambe. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux 3 autres pour le rejoindre et constater que le projectile a touché l'artère fémorale et qu'il perd beaucoup de sang.

Le chef d'équipe a conscience qu'il faut faire vite et décide de séparer le groupe en deux. Jay et Mouse sont chargés de partir en éclaireur, suivre les traces de pneus et voir ou cela mène, tandis que de son côté, il s'occuperait de Trevor jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'Hélico.

Ce n'était pas le plan du siècle mais plus ils attendraient et plus les chances de retrouver la jeune militaire en vie s'amenuisait. Jay et Mouse se sont mit en route aussitôt, espérant que la base de ces terroristes ne serait pas loin de leur position. Le chef avait quant à lui demander une extraction rapide pour Trevor qui était grièvement blessé. Il lui avait fait un garrot de fortune qui ne serait pas utile bien longtemps. Don s'est ensuite approché de l'homme à terre, mort d'une balle dans la tête. Naturellement, il n'avait sur lui aucun papier ou indice qui permettait de remonter jusqu'aux autres. Un des leurs est mort, ils n'hésiteront pas à tuer la jeune soldat ; le Chef en est certain. Sa seule chance, c'est que Jay et Mouse arrive à temps.

Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient depuis presque 3 heures sous cette chaleur étouffante. Les traces de pneus disparaissaient de plus en plus, la poussière épaisse éparpillé par des rafales de vent de plus en plus forte ne présageait rien de bon pour eux.

Ils avaient été obligés de ralentir leur allure dans la mesure ou la visibilité était de plus en plus mauvaise. Le risque étant de se faire repérer par des tireurs embusqué et de mourir bêtement. Malgré tout, l'objectif principale était de sauver Chelsea, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à abandonner. Ils ont simplement redoublé de vigilance.

De retour à la base, le chef d'équipe tentait de localiser ses deux soldats mais sans succès. Trevor quant à lui avait été pris en charge mais l'état de sa jambe était tel que les médecins avait déclaré ne pas pouvoir la sauver. Le soldat n'était pas encore au courant mais il n'aurait de toute façon pas le choix.

Le colonel Sandoval était furieux. Jamais Clarks n'auraient dût laisser Halstead et Gurwith se débrouiller pour retrouver leur coéquipière. Et pourtant, sur le moment cela semblait la bonne décision pour suivre sa trace. Don ne voulait pas partir avec l'hélico, son idée était de suivre ses hommes une fois Trevor en sécurité, mais on ne l'avait pas autorisé à rester. Le vent s'élevait et une tempête de sable était prévue. Le pilote de l'hélico a affirmé que vu le temps, il ne pourrait pas revenir et qu'il ne laisserait personne derrière. Ce n'était pas discutable.

Clarks avaient plaidé pour Jay et Mouse, mais dans la mesure ou leur position demeurait inconnu, le pilote ne pouvait rien faire. De plus la visibilité se dégradait rapidement et il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

C'est ainsi que Jay et Mouse se sont retrouvés au beau milieu d'une tempête complètement aveuglé. Ils avaient utilisés les sangles de leurs fusils pour s'accrocher l'un à l'autre, de manière à ne pas se perdre. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient continué à marcher en rasant le bord d'une montagne, espérant y trouver un abri le temps que ça se calme. Mais pour retrouver Chelsea, c'était quasiment impossible à présent.

Alors qu'ils progressaient avec prudence toujours aveugle mais attentifs aux moindres bruits, une explosion de l'autre côté de la montagne leur a permis de réaliser que la base des terroristes se trouvait probablement plus près qu'il ne l'imaginait. A l'intérieur du "météore". Cet endroit s'appelait ainsi parce qu'il ressemblait à ces cratères causés par des météorites. Seulement, il était bordé de colline et dix fois plus grand. Pourtant cet endroit était tout à fait naturel. Jay et Mouse savaient qu'ils y avaient certainement des snipers postés juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Leur meilleure chance étant de ne pas changer de position et avancer en restant au plus près du mur, à la recherche d'un trou dans la roche suffisamment grand pour les protéger de la tempête mais aussi des ennemis tout proche.

La nuit était tombé plus vite à cause de la tempête, et l'obscurité associé à la poussière virevoltante n'aidaient pas les deux jeunes hommes à trouver un abri.

Ils étaient fatigués et à bout de force. Mouse a chuté en se prenant le pied sur une grosse pierre et a entrainé Jay avec lui. Il leur a fallu presque 10 minutes avant de se relever et malheureusement à ce moment-là, ils étaient déjà encerclés.

Ils n'y voyaient rien et ne comprenaient pas la langue dans laquelle on s'adressait à eux. Jay savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Deux hommes l'ont empoigné de force après l'avoir privé de ses armes, ils ont fait pareil avec Mouse avant de les emmener avec eux.

L'entrée n'était pas si loin, et à l'intérieur du cratère des centaines de gens cohabitaient. Jay et Mouse se sont regardés ébahis, "ce ne sont pas des terroristes".

\- L'homme qui semblait être le chef s'est avancé vers eux.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

Ni Jay ni Mouse n'étaient décidé à répondre. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être dangereux, mais il valait mieux se méfier des apparences.

\- Vous êtes américains ? A-t'il demandé ensuite.

Jay voulait rétorquer qu'avec leurs uniformes ça semblait évident, mais ce n'était pas si simple que ça.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas parler tant pis pour vous, mais on ne peut pas vous laissez partir. Karan, emmène-les dans la pièce sécurisée, prend bien garde de les fouiller et de ne rien laisser traîner. A-t-il ordonné rapidement.

Le jeune garçon devait avoir tout juste 15 ou 16 ans et pourtant, il semblait habitué à faire cela. Jay et Mouse se sont laissé faire, de toute façon, ils n'auraient aucune chance. Le temps jouerait pour eux, ou pas ; mais ils n'avaient que ça.

Ils ont été ligotés et enfermés dans cette fameuse pièce, plutôt une grotte avec une porte en ferraille complètement rouillé. Jay savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à la défoncer et à se défaire de ses liens. De plus, il était convaincu que ces gens se protégeaient et qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Mouse était plus réservé à ce sujet.

Les deux hommes sont restés éveillé toute la nuit, impossible de trouver le sommeil dans ces conditions. Et Chelsea qui était sûrement loin à présent, à chaque fois que Jay fermait les yeux, le visage de la jeune femme ne cessait de le hanter.

A l'aube, alors que la petite cité semblait calme, Jay a décidé que c'était le moment de tenter une sortie. Il avait réfléchi longuement et aucune autre solution n'était viable. Mouse était partant depuis déjà plus d'une heure pour décamper. Mais au moment ou Jay s'est lancé pour défoncer la grille, le jeune garçon de la veille a pointé le bout de son nez.

\- Vous êtes Jay Halstead et Greg Gurwith, c'est bien ça ?

L'adolescent voulait une confirmation, mais ni Jay ni Mouse n'ont rien dit se contentant de le fixer sérieusement.

\- Le chef Clarks a donné votre description à la radio. A-t-il simplement déclaré, comme si ça expliquait tout.

A l'inverse Jay et Mouse étaient de plus en plus inquiet. Est-ce qu'ils vont tenter de les échanger contre la libération de terroriste ?

\- Ouvre cette porte Karan et libère-les. Ordonna une voix derrière le garçon.

\- D'accord, mais ils ne m'ont pas encore confirmé leurs identités. Et s'ils sont des traitres ? Ils savent où nous sommes. S'est-il défendu avec véhémence. De plus, ils s'apprêtaient à s'enfuir. A-t-il ajouté en faisant remarqué que les deux hommes n'étaient plus attachés.

\- Des traîtres pour qui ? Demanda Jay de plus en plus étonné par la tournure que prenait leur situation.

\- Pour l'armée américaine et pour nous aussi. Répondit celui qui était clairement le chef ici. Je suis Aslan, et tous ces gens sont ma famille. Je veux juste les protéger. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

\- Vous travaillez avec l'armée ? Questionna Mouse.

\- Non, mais le désert est incertain et nous sommes chez nous. L'armée nous fournit de quoi continuer à vivre ici. Il y a toujours une équipe de la Navy avec nous. C'est l'un d'entre eux qui vous a identifié. Excusez mon fils, il est très protecteur.

Jay et Mouse lui ont fait un signe de tête pour dire qu'il n'y avait pas de souci, eux même en auraient fait autant.

\- Ils viendront vous chercher dans quelques jours, la tempête de sable a provoqué un nuage important. Il faut le temps qu'il se dissipe.

\- On doit partir chercher notre amie, elle a été enlevé ; si nous ne sommes pas là quand ils viennent, dîtes leur simplement ça. Déclara Jay.

\- Le chef m'a parlé de l'officier Fenmore et m'a expressément demandé de vous garder ici. Intervint, un des membres de la Navy

\- On ne peut pas la laisser aux mains de ces types. Contra Jay fermement.

Le Seal souffla, il devait leur expliquer l'ampleur du problème.

\- Il se trouve que certains militaires américains se sont alliés avec le groupe terroriste que vous suivez, ils leurs ont fourni des uniformes et des armes. On ne connait pas encore leurs identités mais le danger est réel.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on a été repérés, c'est ça ? Un militaire de la base a vendu notre position. Demanda Jay, quasiment sûr d'avoir compris.

\- Et l'intégralité de votre mission, oui, c'est-ce qu'ont pensent.

\- Vous pensez que Chelsea est mêlée à ça ? S'interposa Mouse.

\- Non probablement pas. Mais pour le moment, il est primordial de mettre la main sur les traîtres. Je suis désolé pour votre amie mais je pense qu'il est déjà trop tard.

\- Si, il reste une seule chance même infime, je la tenterait. S'obstina Jay.

\- Que ce soit clair, il est hors de question que je vous envoi vous faire dégommer, pour une infime chance.

\- Vous n'êtes pas nôtre supérieur. Fit simplement remarquer Mouse.

\- Maintenant si. Et si vous avez des réclamations, voyez avec Clarks quand vous rentrerez à la base. Dit-il en s'éloignant. Ah au fait, je suis Jeff Manning. A-t-il ajouté.

Jay et Mouse sont restés planté là, à fixer le sol un court instant, décontenancé par les récents évènements. Cette histoire de trahison, pourquoi ne les avaient-on pas informés de cela avant ? Et Chelsea, ils ne pouvaient décidément pas se résoudre à l'abandonner.

Dans la journée, Jay et Mouse ont enfin été en contact avec leur chef. Lui non plus n'était pas au courant de cette histoire. Apparemment, un mois plus tôt, une cargaison militaire comportant des uniformes, des armes et de la nourriture a explosé tuant le chauffeur. Sauf qu'après expertise, il s'est avéré que la voiture était vide et que le conducteur à l'intérieur ne correspondait en rien au militaire supposé conduire ce jour-là. Le sergent Micheals, est porté disparu depuis ce jour, mais est surtout le premier suspect dans cette affaire de trahison. Dans le but ultime de régler cela rapidement et en secret, les hauts gradés ont décidés de ne mettre personne au courant, pas même les chefs de section. Cependant, le jour ou l'équipe de Clarks est parti, il y a eu un départ de feu, vite maîtrisé. Ils se sont aperçus trop tard que des plans de différentes missions avaient disparus ainsi que les localisations. Michaels n'est pas seul, mais ils ne savent pas qui est avec lui et combien ils sont. Désormais, tout le monde est suspect. Voilà, pourquoi secourir Chelsea n'est pas dans leur prérogative, au risque de courir tout droit dans un piège.

Le chef leur a aussi appris que Trevor était sur le point d'être rapatrié au pays, ajoutant à cela, d'un air grave, la culpabilité s'inscrivant dans son regard, que les médecins n'avaient pas pu sauver sa jambe, le risque de gangrène étant trop élevé. Puis la communication fût coupée, Jay et Mouse étaient toujours là, à fixer l'écran, totalement choqués par les dernières nouvelles.

Jeff qui avait entendu la conversation, s'est approché lentement des deux soldats. Il avait déjà connu ça, et savait ce qu'ils ressentaient. Jay et Mouse ont 5 ans de moins que lui, il a demandé à Clarks, à ses yeux c'étaient encore des gamins.

\- C'est vos affaires. Dit-il en posant leurs sacs et armes près d'eux.

\- Merci. Ont-il répondu simultanément.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes dans l'armée ? A-t-il demandé, souhaitant en savoir plus sur eux.

\- Moi 2 et lui 3. Répondit Mouse en ignorant le regard noir de son ami.

\- 2 mois ? Et on vous donne déjà une mission ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? S'enquit Jay, qui voyait d'un mauvais œil qu'on vienne fouiner dans sa vie.

\- Hey les gars, on est dans le même bateau ici, je ne vous juge pas, moi aussi j'ai commencé jeune. Dit-il pour ne pas le brusquer davantage.

Malgré tout, il était inquiet. Personne n'est envoyé dans une mission aussi importante en si peu de temps après avoir fini la formation ; ils pourraient très bien être des traîtres. D'un autre côté, la réponse du jeune homme n'était pas très clair, 2 mois ou 2 ans. Vu leur âge, il avait sauté sur la première idée mais peut-être se trompait-il.

\- T'avais quel âge toi ? Reprit Jay.

\- 18 ans, j'ai suivi les traces de mon père ; il a été fier deux minutes, avant de me dire que j'étais un idiot qui allait se faire descendre. Je suis toujours là.

\- Il ne faut jamais dire ça, apparemment ça porte malheur. Déclara Mouse sérieusement, en faisant référence à la fin de sa phrase.

\- Tu es croyant ?

\- Pourquoi, ça pose un problème s'il l'est ?

\- Pas du tout, c'était juste une question. Je suis désolé pour vos amis. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Inutile de discuter plus longtemps, Halstead était bien trop sur la défensive pour en tirer quoique ce soit, Mouse en revanche pourrait parler. Il doit trouver un moyen de les séparer pour en apprendre plus.

Jay avait passé la journée à essayer de repérer une base suspecte sur les écrans, mais soit ils avaient emmené Chelsea a plus de 50 kilomètres d'ici, soit ils étaient planqués dans les collines environnantes. Et ça n'était, dans les deux cas, pas bons pour eux. De plus le brouillard de poussière ne l'aidait pas à définir l'intensité du danger ; peut-être l'avait-il simplement loupé. Il devait admettre ne pas pouvoir s'aventurer sans savoir vers où aller, et prendre le risque de perdre du temps en allant dans la mauvaise direction. Et il ne pouvait décidément pas risquer la vie de son amie à pile ou face.

De son côté Mouse arpentait la petite cité, se demandant comment ces gens faisaient pour vivre constamment avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes. Jeff avait répondu simplement, "c'est chez eux, ici". Et en effet, y avait-il autre chose à ajouter à cela ? Mouse n'en savait rien, mais il comprenait leur résonnement.

Jeff et lui avaient longuement discuté de tout et de rien. Ainsi, il avait révélé qu'après avoir piraté des données confidentielles d'une base de l'armée on lui avait laissé deux choix, s'engager ou la prison. Il n'avait pas hésité. D'autant que ce genre de proposition n'était pas courante. Mais le jeune homme n'avait rien de fondamentalement mauvais et ses intentions n'étaient pas d'ordres criminelles, il ne comptait pas trahir son pays. Parfois, certains jeunes obtiennent une seconde avec cette méthode, certes peu conventionnelle, et la plupart s'en sortent très bien.

Le plus âgé avait vite réalisé son erreur, ce n'était donc pas des mois mais des années. Jay et Mouse étaient largement formés pour les missions à hauts risques. Il se demandait tout de même pourquoi Halstead avait été si renfermé et autant sur la défensive.

Il lui faisait un peu penser à lui, quelques années plus tôt. Toujours revêche, déterminé à ne rien laisser paraître, de la peur ou de la douleur ; c'était comme une faiblesse qu'il se devait d'abolir pour que personne ne le remarque. Cela ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son histoire, n'ayant jamais eu de sérieux ennuis avec ses parents ou à l'école. C'était juste l'armée qui l'avait formaté ainsi. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, l'histoire de Jay l'intéressait tant. Peut-être s'était-il vu en lui ? Il n'avait pas de réponse.

En revanche il avait bien connaissance de ce que cet endroit peu faire à n'importe quel Homme ou Femme. Tous ceux qui sont venus sont repartis totalement changés, personne n'en revient indemne, que ce soit physique ou psychologique, ça laisse toujours des traces.

Puis soudain, Jay est arrivé brusquement vers lui.

\- Faut qu'on bouge avant d'être complètement encerclés ! A-t-il clamé rapidement.

\- De quoi tu parles ? S'inquiéta le Seal.

\- De ça ! Répondit Jay en lui mettant l'écran de la tablette sous le nez. Je ne crois pas qu'ils viennent pour une simple visite de courtoisie. A-t-il ajouté ironique.

\- Merde !

\- Par où peut-on sortir sans se faire repérer ?

\- Il y a une sortie souterraine juste à côté de la cellule ou vous avez dormi. Toi et Mouse, vous rassemblez le maximum de gens, je m'occupe de faire diversion. A-t-il ordonné avant de sortir avec empressement.

457, c'étaient le nombres d'habitants de cette petite cité en plein cœur du désert. Jay et Mouse ont fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour qu'un maximum d'entre eux prennent la fuite rapidement. 6 militaires de l'équipe de Jeff sont partis aussi pour guider les gens à travers les souterrains. Néanmoins lorsque les ennemis ont envahi la zone, 77 personnes étaient encore là en plus des 4 membres des Seals restés pour aider Jay et Mouse.

Jeff les avaient ralentis en se dirigeant vers eux avec sa Jeep à toute allure, il avait enclenché les explosifs juste avant de sauter du véhicule, une fois qu'il avait été suffisamment près pour faire un maximum de dégât. Les explosions en chaînes qu'avait provoqué sa petite diversion, avait ralentis, pour une courte durée, la progression des terroristes vers la cité.

Cependant, le Seal était désormais entre des mains ennemis, visiblement blessé. Durant ce court laps de temps seulement 23 autres habitants ont put franchir la porte. Tous ceux qui restaient, étaient à présent coincés à l'intérieur.

Le groupuscule terroriste lourdement armé, et la présence militaire sur les lieux bien trop insuffisante pour les arrêter ont conduit à l'exécution quasi-immédiate de 34 civils. Ils ont fait prisonniers la famille du chef de la cité, Aslan ainsi que 7 militaire (Jay Halstead, Greg Gurwith, Jeff Manning, Franck LaSalle, Boris Grey, Yasmina Russel et Pete Hall).

Quelques heures plus tard dans un repère d'Al-Quaïda, Jay reprenait connaissance dans une pièce sombre, sans fenêtre, et attaché à un mur avec une chaîne. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'est de s'être interposé lorsque le chef des talibans avait menacé de mettre une balle dans la tête d'Aslan devant toute sa famille. Le jeune homme s'est empressé de réagir mais n'a pas fait le poids face aux coups de barre de fer qu'on lui assenait, férocement, de toute part.

Il n'était pas seul, ici, Mouse retenus lui aussi par une chaîne le fixait, inquiet.

\- Comment va ta tête ?

\- Moins pire que tu penses. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ils étaient une dizaine contre toi et j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort.

\- Ouais, je voulais dire avec Aslan, il est toujours en vie ? A-t-il demandé plein d'espoirs.

Seulement, l'absence de réponse de son ami en était une et clairement pas celle qu'il espérait.

\- Comment ?

\- Jay, ça t'avance à quoi de savoir ça ?

Le jeune homme n'a pas répondu se contentant d'un regard, l'air de dire "j'ai pas besoin d'être couvé".

\- Ils lui ont coupé la tête. A-t-il révélé, omettant de dire qu'ils l'avaient devant tout le monde, surtout sa famille, et qu'ensuite ils ont disposé sa tête sur une pique à l'entrée de la cité.

Après ça, Jay s'est muré dans le silence ; il savait ce que son ami ne disait pas. Il s'en voulait beaucoup, non seulement son intervention n'avait rien changé mais pire ça avait empiré les choses. A partir de maintenant deux solutions s'offraient à lui. La première consistait à se laisser mourir sur ce fichu sol froid. La seconde, à se battre jusqu'au bout pour sauver ceux qui pouvaient l'être et ce, même si ça ne l'incluait pas dans le processus. Il a choisi la deuxième. Quand on a rien à perdre, la vengeance est un bon moyen pour ne pas baisser les bras.

Plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient enfermés dans ce trou sans que rien ne change, le garde leur fournissait un repas par jour, puis ils ne voyaient plus personne. Ils étaient loin d'imaginer ce qui les attendaient, ce soir-là... .

La porte s'est ouverte avec fracas réveillant en sursaut les deux Rangers. Après avoir été transférés dans une salle disposant d'une vitre sans teint. Jay et Mouse, enchaînés à leur chaise, ont assistés impuissant aux viols de Chelsea, Shaïra et Anja. Jay hurlait à pleins poumons qu'il les tuerait jusqu'aux derniers avant de les supplier d'arrêter. En vain. De l'autre côté, dans une autre pièce et de la même manière que les deux soldats. Karan, le fils de Shaïra, Ryland l'époux d'Anja et Josef, le père des deux femmes se trouvaient également devant cette scène d'horreur sans pouvoir rien faire.

Et si chacun d'entre eux avaient espérés qu'après avoir vécu une abomination comme celle-là, on les laisserait en paix, c'était une méprise.

Alors que les femmes étaient laissées telles quelles sur le sol, trois hommes ont été emmenés de force dans la pièce. Pendu par les mains, Mouse, Karan et Ryland savaient que ça ne faisait que commencer.

Peu importe combien il essayait de se défaire de ses liens, Jay ne parvenait même pas à les desserrer un petit peu. Et à nouveau, il était là à regarder, cette fois son meilleur ami se faire torturer par cette bande de barbares.

Les coups de fouets se succédaient chaque fois de plus en plus fort. Et aucun d'entre eux n'émettaient le moindre cri, même le jeune Karan résistait aux violents assauts de ses ravisseurs. Les sauts d'eau glacés suivis d'électrochocs successif ont eu raison de la détermination des trois hommes. Mouse est tombé lourdement sur le sol après avoir été détaché, il était semi-conscient et n'avait même plus la force de se soulever. Lui et Karan ont été traînés tels des serpillières jusqu'à leur prison. Pour Ryland, c'était terminé, l'homme avait succombé près d'un quart d'heure plus tôt sans même que les talibans ne s'en aperçoivent.

Jay tentait de réconforter Chelsea lorsque Mouse a été jeté vers eux, tel un pantin désarticulé. La jeune femme avait déjà été ramené ici lorsque Jay est revenu, elle demeurait en état de choc. Chelsea qui refusait de le lâcher, s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée. Pourtant, il devait vérifier son ami.

\- Hey, je suis là, d'accord ! Dit-il avec douceur. Mais il faut qu'on l'aide. A-t-il ajouté, en pointant Mouse du doigt.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire, c'est trop tard. Contra celui-ci au bord de l'inconscience

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. On va sortir d'ici, tous les trois. Déclara Jay avec une conviction qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Il s'est penché sur son ami, pour découvrir, amèrement, la gravité de ses blessures. Plusieurs de ses côtes semblaient brisés, il avait un tas d'hématomes sur le torse, mais c'est la respiration légèrement sifflante qui Inquiétait le plus Jay. Cela pourrait être le symptôme d'un poumon perforé, et il ne savait pas combien de temps son ami pouvait survivre si c'était le cas. Mouse était encore trempé de la tête aux pieds, tremblant de toute part, Jay craignait l'hypothermie d'autant que la température dans leur cellule ne devait pas dépasser 2 ou 3 degrés.

Pendant les deux jours qui ont suivis, la respiration de Mouse a empiré et l'état de Chelsea s'était dégradée. En effet ce n'est que lorsque Jay l'a déplacé qu'il s'est aperçu qu'elle avait du sang sur son pantalon. La jeune femme n'avait rien dit, ayant tellement honte de ce qu'elle avait subie. Il avait passé son temps a essayé de garder éveillés ses amis et lui-même se sentait de plus en plus faible. Il avait bêtement espéré que le mal de tête qui le tiraillait depuis qu'il était là, finirait par s'estomper, mais en réalité il n'avait fait qu'évoluer.

Cette nuit là, Jay est passé à l'interrogatoire, trois talibans se relayaient sur lui, posant toujours les mêmes questions, et les coups s'intensifiaient chaque fois plus durement à mesure que le jeune homme gardait le silence. Soudainement, ils sont sortis. Nom de dieu, il était convaincu qu'ils reviendraient avec l'un de ses amis. La pire situation pour lui. Trahir son pays ou sacrifier Mouse ou Chelsea.

Dix minutes qu'il était là à poireauter seul, lorsqu'il entendit des voix provenant du couloir qu'il a reconnu comme étant celles du groupe des Navy Seal. Apparemment, il cherchait Jeff. Pour Jay, c'était le moment ou jamais de tenter quelque chose. Il a crié sa présence, espérant être entendu par l'un d'entre eux ; mais trois coups de feu l'on fait taire immédiatement.

La porte s'est ouverte à nouveau dévoilant un Seal armé, s'approchant lentement avant de placer son revolver sur la tête du jeune prisonnier.

\- Tu es un putain de traître ! S'exclama Jay, le regard noir.

L'autre s'est contenté de rire, il venait d'abattre trois membres de l'unité dont il était un pilier, le bras droit de Jeff. Alors, il n'aurait aucuns scrupules avec celui-là.

\- Tu as la tête dur Halstead, il paraît que tu es bon tireur et tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi ! S'est-il esclaffé en pressant légèrement la détente.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Questionna Jay prêt à affronter la mort mais pas sans en connaître la raison.

\- Il n'y a pas de milliers de raison mon gars. La paye est juste nettement plus juteuse par ici. Alors si t'as l'intention de m'émouvoir avec un grand discours, c'est peine perdue.

\- Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'un trou du cul comme toi avait bien put faire dans l'armée. Au moins tu as compris que ta place était en dessous de tout. Répliqua Jay.

Boris l'a violemment frappé au visage avec la crosse de son 9 millimètres, avant de décider d'en finir.

Un coup de feu a résonné dans la pièce, faisant écho face au silence et un homme est tombé.

Jeff se tenait là, à la porte, la culpabilité imprégné sur son visage. Il s'est empressé de libérer le Ranger, qui a récupéré les armes de Grey au sol.

Jeff et Jay se sont séparés, l'un est partis chercher la famille d'Aslan, l'autre ses deux amis.

Sur le passage, les talibans ne leurs facilitaient pas la tâche, et l'arrivée des renforts qui les avaient enfin localisés, fût un soulagement pour Jay. Après avoir fait évacuer Chelsea et Mouse, il est retourné à l'intérieur pour aider Jeff.

Sur son chemin, il a découvert avec horreur, deux enfants, pendus. Il les a détachés délicatement, ne se souciant guère de sa tête qui menaçait d'imploser. Puis, il a douloureusement dû admettre que Soraya et le petit Zayn avaient déjà quitté ce monde.

Il s'est relevé continuant d'avancer, quelques mètres plus loin il a découvert Jeff coincé sous une poutre. Le reste de la famille était enfermée dans une cage et le tout étant sur le point d'exploser.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à faire Jay, va t'en. Ordonna Jeff qui savait l'explosion imminente.

Cependant, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas partir en les laissant derrière, il ne pourrait jamais se supporter après ça.

Il a d'abord fait sauter tous les loquets de la cage, il restait moins d'une minute pour sortir de là. Il est parvenu à ouvrir la grille, moins de 30 secondes. Semir et Shiro l'ont aidé à dégager Jeff, heureusement ce dernier pouvait marcher.

La famille devant eux, arrivait tout juste dehors, lorsqu'une grosse explosion a retenti. Il a fallu plusieurs heures pour les sortir des décombres. Jeff était légèrement blessé, le corps de Jay l'ayant protégé ; celui-ci en revanche se trouvait dans un état critique. Semir était blessé mais pas grièvement, et Shiro n'avait pas survécu.

A l'hôpital de la base, Chelsea avait été autorisé à sortir après une semaine. Elle devait être rapatrié au pays mais elle refusait de partir sans Jay. Elle avait appris pour Trevor, mais était bien trop fragile psychologiquement pour se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation de son petit ami. Mouse et Jay n'avaient pas repris connaissances et leur état ne permettait pas le voyage.

La famille d'Aslan en revanche a été accueillis aux Etats-Unis en tant que réfugiés de guerre. Ils ont perdu beaucoup, bien plus que la liberté qu'on leur offre à présent.

Jeff s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir remarqué que Boris était passé de l'autre côté. Il se sent responsable de l'état des trois Rangers mais aussi de la famille d'Aslan et de toutes les personnes qui ont péri ce jour-là, dans la cité.

Lui non plus ne voulait pas rentrer, il devait sa vie à Jay, il rentrera en même temps, peu importe le temps qu'il faut pour ça. Et ce même si Nat l'attendait au pays, il l'aimait, mais ce qu'il avait vécu ici, devait rester ici. Et il n'était simplement pas prêt.

Il aura fallu un mois aux deux hommes pour se réveiller, après quoi, ils ont été renvoyés chez eux, une longue rééducation les attendait. Jay et Jeff était resté en contact, l'un et l'autre se devait la vie.

Ils ont tous été convoqués à la remise des médailles, il y avait également une commémoration en l'honneur de tous ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu. Jay était gêné face aux familles qui recevait en guise de compensation pour la perte d'un être cher, un simple drapeau, bien plier, une médaille et un discours.

Il avait été décoré de la Purple Heart, de la Silver Star et de la Service Army Cross (la première pour avoir été blessé au combat, la deuxième pour bravoure au combat, face à l'ennemi et la troisième pour un acte de bravoure extraordinaire), il avançait aves ses béquilles sur l'estrade écoutant à peine les remerciements sur son dévouement, il se fichait de tout ça, trop de mort étaient a déploré pour qu'il se félicite de quoique ce soit. Si Chelsea ne l'avait pas traîné ici, il ne se serait pas présenté, et les médailles étaient déjà destinés à vieillir et à prendre la poussière au fond d'un tiroir.

Mouse a reçu la Silver star et la Purple Heart, Chelsea a été décoré de la Purple Heart. Jeff a reçu les mêmes médailles que Jay.

Tandis que tous ceux qui ne sont pas revenus reçurent la Purple Heart à titre posthume.

Finalement Chelsea et Jay s'était mis en couple, la jeune femme avait totalement délaissé Trevor qui en voulait beaucoup à Jay, refusant toutes ses visites et son soutien. Elle demeurait fragile et légèrement instable mais la présence de Jay près d'elle lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

1 an plus tard,

L'armée ne l'avait pas encore rappelé, il était encore hanté par les images du viol collectif, par les séances de tortures ; et ses nuits étaient encore tourmentés. Il n'avait rien dit à Chelsea qui s'était reconvertis dans le civil et allait vraiment mieux. Il avait, avec regret, perdu contact avec Mouse dont le SSPT (syndrome de stress post-traumatique) était bien plus profond que le sien. En revanche, il recevait souvent des nouvelles de Jeff qui avait continué les missions ; sans doute pour oublier la trahison au sein même de son unité. Il était rentré quelques temps auprès de sa femme avant d'être appelé. Jay savait que ça lui arriverait un jour, il était toujours militaire et ne se voyait pas faire autre chose.

Ce jour-là, il a un reçu une lettre, on lui confiait une mission bien particulière, tuer un homme. Son nom Pablo Sanchez. En raison de ses qualités de tireur d'élite, il avait été choisi. On l'attendait d'ici une semaine. C'était une très courte missive signé par le nouveau chef d'unité Harry Stevenson.

A suivre ...

* * *

Pour mieux comprendre,

Famille d'Aslan Atal (42 ans), le chef de la cité

Shaïra Patman Atal (38 ans) femme d'Aslan, mère de Karan et Soraya, fille de Josef, sœur d'Anja,

Karan (16 ans) -Soraya (12 ans) Atal, frère et sœur et enfants d'Aslan et Shaïra,

Amida Yama Atal (60 ans), mère d'Aslan et Semir, belle-mère de Shaïra, grand-mère de Karan, Soraya et Aida,

Semir Atal (40 ans), frère d'Aslan, fils d'Amida, père d'Aida, oncle de Karan et Soraya

Josef Patman (59 ans), beau-père d'Aslan, père de Shaïra et Anja, grand-père de Karan, Soraya et les triplés,

Shiro Yama (32 ans), cousin d'Aslan et Semir, neveu d'Amida,

Anja Patman Powenda (35 ans), belle-sœur d'Aslan, sœur de Shaïra, épouse de Ryland, mère de triplés*, fille de Josef,

Ryland Powenda (37 ans), beau-frère d'Aslan, époux d'Anja, père de triplés*,

Aida Atal (12 ans), fille de Semir, nièce d'Aslan et Shaïra,

*Les triplés, neveux d'Aslan et Shaïra, enfants d'Anja et Ryland nommé Marwand, Zayn et Riduan Powenda (8 ans).

Aida-Karan, Soraya-les triplés, (cousins, cousines).


End file.
